UNA SUPER SONICA CARRERA
by Dark Claymond Gilgamesh
Summary: cap 10 Afrontando el miedo: este capitulo es lo mas entretenido, a quienes quieran saber quien nes nuestro personaje que afronta su peor miedo y vive para contarlo. Solo lean jaja
1. EL INICIO

Una super sonic-a carrera 

_Capitulo 1°_

_En un laboratorio muy lejos, un desconocido ha obtenido las 7 Chaos Emeralds..._

_¿: ¡Al fin las encontre, las pistas secretas, ya veran, sere el ser mas poderoso, jajajajajajaja..._

_En ese momento, Sonic practicaba surf en Emerald Beach...(estaba en un gran ola de cómo unos 15 mts)_

_Sonic : ¡Esto es mas divertido que destruir los planes de Eggman! (estaba parado en una mano sobre la tabla) N.A : este Sonic, siempre tan presumido, pero que le vamos a hacer ¬¬U_

_De repente un hoyo negro aparece al lado de Sonic y lo arrastra_

_Sonic : ¡¿Qué! (sorprendido de lo ocurrido y llega al fondo de una oscura dimensión) ¿Dónde estoy?_

_Se prende un monitor al frente y se ve la silueta de alguien_

_Sonic : ¡Hey Eggman! ¿Eres tu?_

_¿: no soy Eggman_

_Sonic : entonces ¿quien eres?_

_El silencio hizo su presencia... eh, ¿se entiende o no?_

_Sonic : ¿qué quieres?_

_¿: queria proponerte algo a ti y a tus amigos_

_Sonic : ¿a mi y a mis amigos?_

_En ese momento se escucha un grito_

_Tails : ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!al parecer exageré jejejeje )_

_Sonic : ¡¡Tails!. ¿estas bien? (le ofrece la mano para levantarlo)_

_Tails : ¿dónde estamos sonic? (empieza a mirar el lugar)_

_Sonic : yo que se, tu eres el "experto" en este tipo de cosas, en cambio yo soy el erizo mas rapido del mundo, el erizo Sonic (sarcásticamente hablando y al final muestra una pose de victoria)_

_Tails :eh, si sonic (echándose para atrás).al parecer estamos en un espacio paralelo _

_Sonic : se mas claro, tails, a veces no te puedo entender lo que dices (el signo "?" aparece en la cabeza )_

_Tails : me refiero a otra dimension_

_Sonic : ¿como llegaste a este lugar?_

_Tails : eh dejame acordar (pensativo) estaba haciendo unos arreglos al laboratorio y de repente algo parecido a un hoyo negro me atrapo y al final aparecí aquí_

_¿: te doy la bienvenida miles tails prower a mi mundo _

_Tails : ¿quién esta ahí? (mira alrededor y después se fija de la presencia de la pantalla y en ella la silueta)_

_¿: sus amigos no tardaran en llegar_

_Se abre un gran agujero y aparecen los amigos de sonic y tambien sus enemigos_

_Knuckles : ¿qué paso aquí? (se levanta)_

_Sonic : ¡¡¡¡knuckles! (sonic y tails se acercan a el)_

_Tails : ¿estas bien?_

_Knuckles : si pero, ¿qué hacen uds aquí?_

_Shadow : no crees que tambien atraparon a ellos, estupido topo con nudillos (dándole la espalda a knuckles)_

_Knuckles : shadow, ggggggggggrrrrrrrrrrr (enojadísimo) jejeje ¬¬U_

_Sonic : calmense los dos. (se dirige a knuckles) si, shadow tiene razon, nos atraparon en este... ¿como era tails?_

_Tails : espacio paralelo (ironico)_

_Sonic : gracias tails, espacio paralelo, es decir, otra dimension_

_En otro lado de la dimension, rouge trataba de sacar a amy encima de ella _

_Rouge : si esta niña saliera encima mio, podria golpearla fácilmente, como se le ocurre ocuparme de almohada xx pensamiento _

_Amy se reincorpora y siente que alguien la llama, pero no se da cuenta de quien se trata _

_Amy : ¿alguien me llama? (esperando una respuesta)_

_Rouge : te pido amablemente que ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SALGAS ENCIMA MIO AHORA!_

_Amy : (avergonzada) lo siento, no quise hacerlo, en serio._

_Rouge : eso espero ( le muestra una mirada amenazante)_

_Amy : calmate rouge no crei que se enojara tanto ¬¬U (gira la cabeza para no ver esa mirada y se fija que esta una persona especial "sonic" y corre hacia donde esta el) ¡¡¡¡SONIC!_

_Sonic se percata de ese grito y gira para sacarse la duda_

_Sonic : ¡oh no! es amy (y empiezan a correr por toda la dimension) Conversación mientras corren_

_Amy : ¡¡¡¡SONIC, QUIERO CASARME CONTIGO! ¡¡¡¡Uyyyyy, que fuerte declaración! ¿o no? _

_Sonic : ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NO QUIERO, DEJAME EN PAZ! que malo, pero amy se lo merece por ser asi de persisitente _

_Amy : ¡¡¡¡¡SE QUE ERES VERGONZOSO Y QUE TE CUESTA DECIRME LO MUCHO QUE ME QUIERES!_

_Sonic : ¡¡¡¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO QUIERO! (todos en la dimension les aparece una gota en la cabeza ¬¬U mientras miran que Amy sigue a sonic a todos lados)_

_Tails : supongo que van a seguir asi hasta que se cansen los dos de tanto correr _

_Knuckles : por eso no me gustaria tener una novia (gira la cabeza y ve a rouge guiñándole y vuelve la mirada al frente tratando de olvidar lo que paso) algo pasa ¿cierto, ya van a ver mas tarde_

_Shadow : yo nunca voy a sentir "amor" por alguien, soy un arma suprema y por eso no debo tener sentimientos_

_Cream : ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AYUDA!_

_Knuckles : es cream, voy a ayudarla _

_Tails : te acompaño (mira a shadow) ¿no vienes a ayudarnos?_

_Shadow : no, me quedare aqui _

_Eggman : ¡¡dime ¿donde esta esa rata con púas!_

_Cream : ¿se refiere a sonic?_

_Eggman : ¡¡dime donde esta!_

_Cream : no se, sr eggman (aterrada por la pistola atomica que la apunta eggman)_

_Knuckles : ¡¡eggman, deja a cream tranquila!_

_Eggman : un paso mas o disparo (knuckles se detiene) bien asi me gusta, ahora responde, ¿dónde esta sonic?_

_Knuckles : no se _

_Eggman : no mientas dime ¿donde esta?_

_Tails en ese momento le quita el arma a eggman y la tira lejos _

_Eggman : ¡¡maldición! esta vez no ganarán, vine preparado esta vez ¡¡¡ATACA METAL SONIC!_

_M sonic : ¡¡te derrotare knuckles ya veras!_

_Knuckles : ¡¡TAILS, HUYE, YO ME ENCARGO DE ESTO! (tails empieza a correr con cream)_

_Tails : ¿estas bien cream?_

_Cream : si , ¿tu estas bien cheese? (ella asintió: chao chao)_

_¿: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YA DEJEN DE JUGAR! (todos se detuvieron y miraron la pantalla )_

_Amy : ¡¡¡al fin te atrape! ( se cuelga de su cuello)_

_Sonic : ¿que voy a hacer ahora? Amy no me va a soltar asi de facil _

_¿: ya que todos estan aquí queria proponerles algo, quiero que uds compitan en unas carreras en donde el ganador se llevara una innumerable suma de un millon de anillos_

_Todos se quedaron pensando en esa fortuna y lo que harian con ella_

_Rouge : que cifra, sere tan rica, seria mi sueño hecho realidad_

_Amy : (aun aferrada a sonic) podria gastarlo en un cambio completo, todo por sonic, mi amado(pero lo suelta) pobre sonic _

_Sonic : podria comprar millones de hog dog con chile todos los dias, con solo pensarlo me dan ganas de comer asi es el_

_Tails : ampliaria el laboratorio y compraria lo ultimo en tecnología_

_Eggman : ya me lo imagino: un fuerte muy poderoso mi propia estacion espacial y el armamento mas letal para acabar con esa rata bocaza con púas y sus amigos ¡¡¡por fin conquistare el mundo! Jajajajajaja_

_M sonic : podria mejorar mi cuerpo para vencer a sonic y a shadow ¡¡¡veran que yo soy superior a ellos!_

_Cream : compraria helado para mi y para cheese ella tiene pureza en su corazon ¿ok?_

_Knuckles : con esa suma podria mejorar la seguridad de la Master Emerald_

_Shadow : correre, pero no por el premio, tengo que demostrar que yo, el erizo shadow, es superior a cualquier ser vivo_

_¿: ¿y? ¿qué deciden?_

_Todos : aceptamos _

_Sonic : esta carrera sera interesante, pero hay algo raro en todo esto...(expresa duda y desconfianza)..._

_Nota del autor : espero que le guste, yo escribire un capítulo nuevo cada 15 dias , dejen re-views, tambien sus opiniones y sus quejas. _

_Si quieren les dejo mi email para dejar sugerencias , opiniones reclamos etc... _

_KA NO RYU 2005 _


	2. ESPERANDO EL DIA

_Una súper sonic-a carrera_

_Cap°2 Esperando el día_

_Un día tranquilo en Emerald Town, estaban sonic, tails y knuckles haciendo sus compras…_

_Sonic: (cargando2 bolsas de provisiones ) ansío que llegue ese día, oye tails ¿cuántos días quedan?_

_Tails: (mirando hacia el cielo) a ver, sino mal recuerdo…Flash Back-¿: dentro de 5 días mas recibirán una tarjeta, ella les dirá la hora y el lugar donde deberan ir, eso es todo……si eso pasó anteayer, solo nos queda 3 días_

_Knuckles: mejor apurémonos mira que estamos atrasados (enojado cargando 2 bolsas también)_

_Pero en el camino no aparece un carrito de hot-dog…NA: y cuando hay hot-dog…_

_Sonic: (corriendo a una velocidad muy rápida) NA: ¿y no se caen las cosas? Es muy raro todo esto ¬¬deme un hot-dog con harto chile por favor. Oye tails tenme esto ( le pasa una bolsa) que rico esta (saboreando por completoNA: obviamentesu "manjar"_

_Tails: siempre lo mismo…( distrae la mirada en otra cosa más interesanteNA: ¡uy que fuerte! )_

_Knuckles: ¡¡¡¡¿PODRIAS TERMINAR YA! (gritándole a nuestro héroe)_

_Sonic: (tomando la bolsa que le paso a tails) ya termine, sigamos_

_Mientras tanto…_

_Amy: ¡¡cream, vamos a practicar boxeo!(colocándose los guantes)_

_Cream: ¡¡oh, no!_

_Amy: ¿qué té pasa?_

_Cream: no me gusta pelear_

_Amy: no es una pelea, solo es un juego_

_Cream: pero no me gusta ver como la gente se hace daño_

_Amy: ya lo sé, pero, ayúdame ¿sí? (junta las manos y coloca una gran sonrisa)_

_Cream: ya, pero no te pases …_

_Después de 20 minutos_

_Amy: descansemos (extenuada del "ejercicio", se sienta en un sofá)_

_Cream: bueno (cansada también) ¡al fin se acabó!_

_Amy: deja sacarme esto (suenan las pesas que caen al piso)_

_Cream: (asombrada)¡¡¿y llevabas pesas!_

_Amy: así es, ya me siento mejor, sigamos _

_Cream: ¡¡¡¡oh, no! todo de nuevo_

_En otro lugar, en el club rouge…_

_Rouge: ¡¡nunca pensé que esto seria tan fácil!_

_Shadow: ¡cállate, no es buena idea que yo tenga que pelear contra unos debiluchos para que tu ganes dinero!_

_Rouge: ¿Tú eres el arma suprema secreta? ¿No? no te costara nada derrotarlos, además te daré el 40 de las ganancias_

_Shadow: por lo menos me tendrías que dar el 50 ¿no te parece? "aliada"_

_Rouge: ya, esta bien grrrrr, yo quería ganar mas dinero que tu,shadow, pero ya veras algún día…NA: lo que hace la gente por dinero, eso se llama avaricia, cosa que yo no sufro de ella_

_Rouge sale a una plataforma a fuera del club_

_Rouge: (con un megáfono)¡¡¡vengan a comprobar su fuerza, traten de derrotar a Shadow (sale y se sube para acompañarla)y se podrán ganar5000 anillos, vengan, vengan a inscribirse, la inscripción será de 250 anillos!_

_Mucha gente se acerca a rouge para participar_

_Shadow: (mirando con desprecio a los participantes) um, ¿quién será mi primer contrincante?_

_Un boxeador aparece en la plataforma con forma de ring _

_Boxeador: yo ser quien te acabe y me lleve el premio (rouge hace sonar la campana)_

_El boxeador corre rápidamente y ataca con la derecha a Shadow, pero este salta y ataca con una técnica llamada: "Shadow kick rocket" y acaba con el contrincante_

_Shadow: ¿Quién sigue?_

_De vuelta con nuestros amigos… _

_Tails: falta poco para llegar (empieza a atardecer)_

_Knuckles: ya me estaba cansando de cargar esto_

_Cruzan una calle cruzada+y en la calla vertical aparece un gran camión metalizado a gran velocidad en dirección a ellos y sonic es el único que se percata…_

_Sonic: ¡¡¡NO PUEDE SER, ES EGGMAN! (Tails y Knuckles miran el camión)_

_Eggman: ¡¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJA, ME LIBRARÉ DE UDS. DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS_

_Los 3 empiezan a subir la cabeza al ver la altura de la maquina de eggman_

_Sonic: ¡¡¡A CORREEEEEERRRRRR! (todos corren)_

_Eggman: ¡¡¡NO SE PODRAN ESCAPAR! (y aumenta la velocidad)_

_Knuckles: ¡maldito eggman! _

_Sonic: ¡quiero ir a terminar esto!_

_Tails: cálmense, lo mejor será que sigamos corriendo, el camión es blindado, no creo que lo destruyamos así de fácil (mirando a sonic primero y después a Knuckles)_

_Al frente se ve una muralla y un letrero que dice "fin del camino" y en un apartado rincón un agujero sobresale._

_Sonic: ¡miren, un agujero! (sonic se barre y pasa por él Tails y Knuckles lo siguen)_

_Eggman al ver la muralla trataba de frenar…_

_Eggman: ¡¡frena, frena maldita cosa! (se le rompen los frenos) ¡¡¡¡¡nnnnnnnnooooooooooo!(escapa antes de que choque)_

_Se siente una gran explosión_

_Eggman: ¡¡¡malditos(aparece en su nave pequeña) ya verán algún día, seré el amo del mundo y uds no podrán hacer nada, jajaja(y se aleja)_

_Sonic: nosotros estaremos aquí para arruinar tus planes (mirando la nave de eggman)_

_Knuckles: (mira alrededor) ¿dónde estamos?_

_Tails: al parecer estamos en central city el centro del trabajo_

_Se ven edificios altos, empresas trabajando y mucha gente, lo normal en un lugar de esas características_

_Cerca de ahí, en un edificio…_

_Amy: me voy, tengo que comprar algunas cosas, chao cream_

_Cream: chao, nos vemos nunca vi a una mujer tan fuerte con ella_

_Amy abre la puerta hacia la calle y se ve a sonic y sus amigos._

_Amy: hola chicos, ¿cómo están?_

_Sonic: ay no, Amy, lo único que me falta hola _

_Tails y Knuckles: hola amy_

_Amy: ¿viniste a pedirme la mano, sonic? (se apena y se ruboriza)_

_Sonic: no _

_Tails: fuimos perseguidos por eggman y llegamos aquí_

_Knuckles: cuando lo atrape lo aniquilare por todo lo que hizo_

_Sonic: cálmate, todos derrotaremos a eggman _

_Amy: cuenten conmigo cuando llegue ese día¡qué mala suerte, pense que venia para que se casara conmigo, ¡¡casada con sonic! Seria tan feliz(se coloca las manos en la cara para ocultar su rubor)_

_Tails: ¿Té pasa algo Amy?_

_Amy: nada, no pasa nada_

_Sonic: nos tenemos que ir_

_Knuckles: en un rato mas se pondrá oscuro y puede ser peligroso_

_Tails: nos vemos, cuídate Amy (empiezan a caminar)_

_Amy: ¿y Uds. no conocen la cortesía? ¿No me van a dar un beso de despedida? ( los 3 se dan vuelta)_

_Tails: ay lo siento, no fue a propósito ( le da un besito en la mejilla)_

_Knuckles: se me había olvidado Amy (él igual la besa)_

_Amy: ¿y tu sonic, no me vas a besar?_

_Sonic: ehhhh cierra los ojos ( ella obedece al mandato) no los abras (camina lenta y temerosamente, cuando esta enfrente le da un besito y empieza a correr) chao Amy_

_Amy: es la primera vez que me besa sonic, no lo voy a olvidar (abre los ojos) ¿dónde esta sonic?_

_Tails: se fue, nos tenemos que ir, chao (corre)_

_Knuckles: chao Amy, cuídate (sigue a Tails)_

_Amy: ¡¡sonic, te quiero!_

_Éste cuando corre, escucha lo que Amy dice y una extraña sensación recorre por su cuerpo y sigue corriendo. NA: aquí se los aclaro, sonic le agrada a Amy, pero por ser tan obstinada a él, la rechaza, sin embargo la quiere un poquito_

_Sonic se detiene al saber que Tails y Knuckles lo siguen_

_Tails: ¿por qué corriste sonic?_

_Knuckles: ¿qué te paso? Tu no eres así_

_Sonic: no sé que me pasó, sentí algo raro dentro de mí_

_Ellos no se han dado cuenta, pero han llegado al club rouge… adentro, shadow había derrotado a todos los contrincantes y tomaba un descanso _

_Rouge: eres muy fuerte, shadow (contaba las ganancias)_

_Shadow: no me esforcé mucho, puedo seguir toda la noche (bebe una soda)_

_Rouge: (guarda el dinero y se para) voy a ver si queda alguien _

_Al salir del club se encuentran sonic, Tails y Knuckles descansando mientras toman unas bebidas y cuidan las provisiones_

_Rouge: (irónica) Uds. fueron de compras al mini super y se perdieron, jajaja, ¿qué hacen afuera de "mi" club?_

_Nuestros héroes miran el gran letrero del club con luces de neón: "club rouge"_

_Sonic: ¿es tuyo?(con una risa maliciosa) no pense que pudieras hacer algo tu sola_

_Rouge : ¿que quiere decir eso, erizo?_

_Tails: ¡¡que lindas luces! ( estas se reflejan en sus ojos claros)_

_Knuckles: ¿y de que es el club rouge?_

_Rouge: de pelea (se acerca sensualmente al echidna) si quieres te hago socio especial ¿qué te parece?_

_Knuckles: (nervioso) no, gracias por tu oferta_

_Tails: miren un cartel (en él aparece las bases del concurso)_

_Sonic: ¿shadow es el rival? Entonces será fácil derrotarlo (entra olvidando completamente las bolsas)_

_Rouge: ¡¡¡hey, no se puede entrar sin pagar la inscripción! (también entra)_

_Tails: mejor entremos a ver lo que pasa, casi se me olvida Knuckles ayúdame a llevar las bolsas (lleva consigo 2 bolsas)_

_Knuckles: shadow será siempre opuesto a sonic (se lleva las 2 bolsas restantes)_

_En el interior del club, sonic y shadow se miran fijamente mientras este ultimo sostiene la soda que bebía_

_Shadow: ¿vienes a que te derrote como a los demás?(bebe lo que queda y aprieta la lata con fuerza)_

_Sonic: dudo mucho que tu, un erizo debilucho me acabe tan fácil_

_Rouge: sonic, tu aun no me has pagado la inscripción_

_Shadow: no te preocupes, ¡¡sonic, yo te desafío a una pelea mañana en el puente en construcción a las 11:30 PM! _

_Tails: no vayas, puede ser peligroso_

_Sonic: cálmate, no perderé contra shadow _

_Shadow: no será tan fácil vencerme_

_Sonic y shadow: mañana veremos quien ganara… _


	3. LA PELEA

_UNA SÚPER SONICA CARRERA_

_CÁP. ° 3 LA PELEA_

_11:29 PM, puente de emerald town..._

_shadow y rouge esperan la llegada de sonic_

_rouge: (mira el reloj de pulsera) no creo que llegue_

_shadow: tal vez se acobardó y tuvo miedo de enfrentarme_

_pero a lo lejos se divisan 3 resplandores de color azul, café claro y rojo_

_rouge: ahí vienen_

_Los resplandores NA: no se como nombrarlo, pero es eso que se produce cuando corren rápido, una "marca" de color, pero Uds. amantes de los juegos de sonic y/o de la serie me entenderánse detienen al frente de shadow_

_sonic: justo a tiempo_

_tails: pensé que llegaríamos tarde_

_knuckles: pero ya estamos aquí_

_shadow: (mira al erizo azul con cierta "alegría")¿listo para perder?(se coloca en pose de pelea)_

_sonic: listo para ganarte ( a igual que shadow, sonic se prepara para el combate)_

_tails, knuckles y rouge se alejan un poco de ahí y se sientan en el suelo, siendo telespectadores de lo que va a suceder ahí_

_rouge: (seductora) hola knuckles ¿cómo estas?(se acerca a él lentamente)_

_knuckles: (algo nervioso y con una voz tímida)eh eh eh bien, supongo_

_tails tose disimuladamente para que rouge reaccionara_

_rouge: ah (algo como molesta e irónica) eres tu tails_

_tails: gracias por darte cuenta que estoy aquí (la mira y le muestra una sonrisa maliciosa) perdón si te interrumpí con algo o "alguien"_

_knuckles: pero, pero ¿qué dices? Solo me saludaba_

_rouge: deja de molestar y mira la pelea que parece que va a empezar ese mocoso me arruino todo_

_mientras con las "estrellas" de la pelea..._

_shadow: y bien ¿estas listo?_

_Sonic: listo para todo incluso ganarte_

_Shadow: entonces comencemos_

_Los dos corren para atacar con su cuerpo al rival, pero resisten el impacto, saltan para atrás, shadow para ocupar su Rocket Kick que llega a sonic en el abdomen y este retrocede un poco. En ese instante él ocupa su técnica de break dance 360° que al erizo negro le da en el pecho, después se quedan mirando al otro NA: aquí la explicación de las técnicas de combate: Rocket Kick consiste que cuando uno salta, ataca con una pierna y con el impulso de la caída mas el peso del cuerpo aumente la fuerza del daño. Break Dance 360° basado del estilo de "baile", ataca con una pierna girándola 360° y después la levanta verticalmente apoyándose al suelo con una mano. Bueno eso fue la explicación más exacta de las técnicas_

_Tails: ¡¡que pelea! No puedo creer lo fuerte que es sonic _

_Knuckles: no te sorprendas, los dos son de igual fuerza y poder_

_Rouge: pero shadow tiene el deber de ganar la pelea_

_Sonic: ¡¡hey, eres muy fuerte pero no tanto!_

_Shadow: no esta mal, pero yo tengo que vencerte_

_Sonic tanto como shadow empiezan a ocupar el Dash Attack NA: el ataque que consiste en agacharse y tomar velocidad tomando forma de una bola que gira muy rápido, en los juegos de sonic es un clásico para llegar lugares difíciles tomando la máxima velocidad que puedan, de repente se tiran al ataque y chocan haciendo una luz cegadora, después de eso se ven ejerciendo fuerza con las manosNA: es decir están agarrados de las manos empujando hacia al frente_

_De pronto se escuchan pasos..._

_Tails: ¡¡son robots guardianes de eggman! (volando con sus 2 colas especiales)_

_Shadow: (aun agarrado con sonic)suspendamos la pelea, seguiremos otro día ( se suelta y se dispone a atacar a los robots)_

_Sonic: esta bien, otro día será_

_Atrás de ellos aparece eggman en una maquina móvil con 2 patas y cohetes con laza rayos y lanza mísiles incluidos NA: es parecido al de sonic adventure 2 _

_Eggman: localizando objetivos (a sonic y a shadow los señala con un láser rojo en la frente)¡¡fuego! (dispara bolas de energía)_

_A ellos no les cuesta librarse de esas bolas de poder_

_Sonic: me parece que tenemos que unir fuerzas para acabar con él_

_Shadow: a veces tienes ideas excelentes, pero son muy pocas ocasiones_

_Sonic: ¿insinúas que soy un idiota?_

_Eggman: ahora les costara librarse de esto ¡¡activados los mísiles rastreadores! (salen 4 mísiles de la maquina de eggman)_

_Sonic: creo que esto va hacer difícil de esquivar_

_Shadow: hum, no es tan difícil para mí (los hedgehog empiezan a correr)_

_Mientras, cerca de aquí knuckles tails y rouge pelean con los robots_

_Tails: son muchos (los secuaces de eggman se le acercan pero los ataca con su magic hook)NA: explicación: cuando él mueve la mano, aparece un brazo mecánico con un guante de box que da una vuelta alrededor de él y después al regresar a la mano desaparece_

_Knuckles: (atrapado por 5 maquinas de eggman) ¡¡¡GRRRRRR! ¡¡¡YA ME HARTE! ¡¡¡¡ROCK FALL! (empiezan a caer rocas grandes del cielo que acaba con la mayoría de ellos, tails y rouge se impresionan del poder sobrenatural de knuckles)_

_Tails: (aun deslumbrado) ¡¡¿qué fue eso! Nunca me imagine que ocultaras ese poder sobrenatural _

_Rouge: (ya había acabado con su grupo de robots) y de un solo ataque los derrotaste a casi todos que fuerte es(mira a knuckles)y mi cariño crece demasiado al verlo pelear_

_Knuckles va a ayudar a tails y rouge lo sigue y los 3 acaban con los robots restantes_

_En ese instante, mientras corren..._

_Sonic: tenemos que devolverle el "favor" a eggman (sarcástico)NA: me gusta el estilo de humor del sarcasmo es como humillar a alguien pero de manera un "poco" mas sutil así que si ven algo sarcástico acuérdense de esto, es genial _

_Shadow: no queremos tener toda la diversión (mostrándole a sonic una sonrisa malvada)_

_Eggman: jajajajaja (mira como sonic y shadow son perseguidos por sus mísiles) esta vez yo ganare ( y empieza a disparar bolas de energía )_

_Shadow: hagamos explotar los mísiles al mismo eggman_

_Sonic: ¡¡OK! ( y hace un gesto de aceptación con su mano)_

_Los 2 corren juntos, esquivando las bolas de energía y empiezan a aumentar su velocidad, cosa que trae como consecuencia que los mísiles hagan lo mismo, shadow tanto como sonic se acercan a eggman que sigue disparando, ya estando cerca de él, shadow salta muy alto y se tele transporta hacia atrás de la maquina y sonic se barre por las piernas de este y el equipo corre mientras eggman los persigue_

_Eggman: ¡¡no se van a escapar!_

_Sonic: ¡¡ahora alcancemos la velocidad máxima! (en vez de se resplandores de color azul y dorado shadow, se convierten en rayos de color correspondiente y los mísiles se acercan cada vez mas rápido a eggman)_

_Eggman: ese sonido se me hace familiar (mira para atrás )¡¡¡AYUDAAAAAAAAAA! (los misiles dañan a la maquina y eggman sale disparado por la explosión causada por los hedgehog)_

_¡¡¡ME VENGARE MALDITOS HEDGEHOG!_

_En el puente, los 5 celebran la derrota del plan de eggman_

_El erizo sonic y el erizo shadow se dan la mano_

_Sonic: fue divertido y bakan como lo derrotamos_

_Shadow: no estuviste tan mal, al parecer ya sabias que hacer de antemano_

_Tails: (se acerca a sonic) de nuevo vencimos a eggman y ..._

_Knuckles: (interrumpiendo a tails) ...y destruimos sus planes para acabar con nosotros _

_Tails: grrr, me interrumpiste ( lo mira mal y al otro aparece una gotita en la cabeza)_

_Rouge: (fría) pero solo ganamos una batalla no la guerra_

_Tails: en 2 días mas será la carrera_

_Knuckles: volveremos a ver a ese viejo_

_Rouge: y veremos con que invento sacara de su manga_

_Sonic: hay que estar preparados para todo _

_Shadow. Lo mejor será que nos vayamos rouge (estos desaparecen entre las sombras)_

_Knuckles: nosotros igual vamonos_

_Tails: empezó a hacer frío (empieza a tiritar)_

_Sonic: ya, vamonos ( se van como resplandores)_

_Pero en el montón de restos de los robots, uno de color rojo trata de pararse y en ese momento un rayo verde sale del cielo y se lo lleva_

_¿: ya verán esos ingenuos cuando yo sea amo del mundo..._


	4. LA PRIMERA PISTA

_Respuestas a los reviews _

_A unikoneko: gracias, tratare de cumplir tu sugerencia pero el cole (¬¬X) me deja cansado pero te pido disculpas si no puedo cumplirlo... _

_A tarem: oye, esas palabras me dan animo para seguir, me gusta la gente que alienta a otras, vale té tendré en cuenta cuando tenga algún problema y espero que te guste el fanfic que te dedique _

_A la chica "tails": tu conclusión de que gane tails es buena si tienes el poder de querer algo, piensa que él gane y tal vez se cumpla _

_NA: les doy las gracias a los que leyeron este fanfic y les pido disculpas por no responder los reviews pero las clases no me dejan tiempo para responder ( no se como les respondí ¬¬U) y solo edito capítulos sorry  pero en adelante tendré mas cuidado para que Uds. lectores sigan dejando reviews y yo les conteste como yo solo puedo hacerlo jajajaja y ahora disfruten el cuarto capitulo de "una súper sonica carrera" _

_Una Súper Sonica Carrera_

_Capitulo N° 4_

_En un gran desierto, un hombre con capucha levanta la chaos emerald amarilla y una pista se levanta de las arenas, luego el hombre aprieta un botón de su reloj, se teles transporta y llega a una sala de mando _

_¿: ya esta lista la pista y dentro de 5 hrs. comenzara la carrera jajajajajajajaja (risa malvada) _

_Sonic corría entre unas grandes praderas lejos de emerald town _

_Sonic: ¡¡que aire mas limpio se respira aquí! Creo que es momento de descansar y mirar el cielo... zzzzz (se duerme con la boca abierta) _

_Shadow daba un paseo y de repente se encuentra a sonic en el suelo durmiendo_

_Shadow: ¡¡pero es el sonic feo durmiente! ¡¡¿cómo se te ocurre dormir aquí!_

_Sonic: (despertando de su sueño) tomaba un descanso, y tu ¿eres el príncipe que me vino a despertar supongo? (comienza a reír silenciosamente)_

_Shadow: no pierdo el tiempo como tu, me preparo para la carrera (se pone serio)NA: como es naturalmente con sonic _

_Sonic: ¿cómo es que conoces este lugar tan lejano a la ciudad?_

_Shadow: vengo a reflexionar... (mira el cielo y de repente mira al erizo azul) pero ¿cómo se te ocurre cambiar el tema?_

_Sonic: (señala su pecho, para ser más exacto aun, donde tiene su corazón)¿ves que tienes corazon? la gente lo hace para ver como uno puede cambiar lo malo por lo bueno_

_Shadow: yo no tengo corazon, las armas no tienen sentimientos _

_Sonic: ya sabemos que gerald te dio el "alma" de María, su nieta y por ella salvaste el mundo NA: Es un dicho, lo que quiere decir es que los sentimientos buenos de María, gerald; el abuelo de eggman; se los dio a shadow cuando esta murió en un accidente_

_Shadow: solo lo hice por ella, pero no para la humanidad_

_Sonic: ya cambiemos el tema ¿ quieres una carrera de aquí hasta la ciudad?_

_Shadow: no esta mal servirá de calentamiento _

_Sonic: en sus marcas (colocan los dos colocan un pie adelante)¿listos? (se miran entre ellos como amenazando al rival) ¡fuera! (salen como resplandores y se pierden de vista, solo se ve polvo levantado por la velocidad de partida)_

_Amy y cream estaban en el gimnasio entrenando en las máquinas de correr hace mas de 3 hrs. _

_Amy: tengo que seguir entrenando para que gane la carrera para sonic no puedo detenerme ahora (aumenta la velocidad de la corredora)_

_Cream: ¡¡que entretenido! Nunca había probado de estos... (mira a Amy que aprieta un botón con frecuencia) ¿qué haces? (se acerca volando y ve como la velocidad sube) aquí vamos de nuevo ¬¬U ¿por qué lo haces?(y regresa a su maquina de correr) _

_Amy: para que mi sonic vea que puedo ser tan rápida como él ya vera que lo puedo alcanzar (empieza a correr más rápido que la maquina y se le puede ver su resplandor rosa comienza a salir de ella, esta se asombra por su progreso) mira, un resplandor propio parecido al de sonic_

_Cream: tengo que poder hacerlo (mientras su amiga le da ánimos) chao chao chao: "vamos, que tu puedes" (corre con mas ganas) yo igual tengo uno (se le ve uno de color castaño claro) ¡¡viva pude hacerlo! ( empieza a saltar, pero mira a Amy y su corredora como se echa a perder) Amy mira se va a echar a perder _

_Amy: (mira la corredora) que hago no tengo dinero (esta se pone nerviosa y la corredora se avería y un instructor mira el accidente) ay, me vio_

_Instructor: ¡¡¿que paso aquí! (mira la defectuosa herramienta de ejercicios) ¡¡no puede ser, Ud. tendrá que pagarla!_

_Amy: (saca su piko piko hammer y lo amenaza) ¿y si la arreglo? (este asintió con una sonrisa poco convencedora) muy bien entonces me la llevo_

_Instructor: ¿pero como se la va a llevar?_

_Amy: (levantando la maquina) así, vamonos Cream, tenemos que ir al laboratorio _

_Cream: Ya, vamos chesee ( y salen como resplandores)_

_Instructor: ¿cómo existe gente con esa fuerza y velocidad? No son de este mundo, ( gira y sacude su cabeza) debo tomar unas largas vacaciones..._

_Rouge golpeaba un saco de arena con las piernas y una larga fila de hombres esperaba su turno_

_Rouge: tengo que poder aumentar la fuerza de las piernas sino como voy a ganar ese dinero (seguía golpeando el saco y en un momento se detiene) mejor voy a correr, abran paso a una dama caballeros, ah y cambien el saco creo que no va a durar mucho (sale de la clase de boxeo y el saco se rompe)_

_Rouge: (ya afuera) veamos como he mejorado, parezco más flaca, es bueno saberlo (empieza a trotar por el parque)_

_Mientras entrenaba, ve que el zorrito tails se veía a lo lejos comprando en un almacén_

_Rouge: ¡¡oye tails, espera! (vuela hasta él)¿qué compraste? (mira unos frascos muy raros en los brazos de tails)_

_Tails: son para un experimento mío ¿quieres ver de que se trata?_

_Rouge: ya (le da un besito) gracias por invitarme_

_Tails: esos se los tienes que dar a knuckles (entre dientes)_

_Rouge: ¿dijiste algo?_

_Tails: no, nada solo que me acorde que a knuckles se le olvido un papel en mi casa ¿vamos?_

_Ya en el taller..._

_Rouge: ¿qué haces?_

_Tails: ya verás (mezcla las sustancias de los frascos con otros que él tenia y se ve un humo), ya termine, mira (le pasa un tubo de ensayo a rouge), este es un estimulante que mejora las piernas dándole fuerza, velocidad y resistencia pero solo funciona en mujeres y no tengo quien la pruebe ¿tu quieres probar? Tendrías la misma velocidad que sonic, shadow, knuckles y yo, si funciona _

_Rouge: no tengo nada que perder ( y se lo toma)_

_Tails: ¿y como te sientes?_

_Rouge: (le pasa el tubo) normal_

_Tails: deja hacerte algunas pruebas _

_La murciélago blanco se sube a un cámara y se cierra, el zorrito por su parte ve el estudio anatómico de rouge _

_Tails: (saca un papel con el resultado) no se ve nada anormal pero veamos si funciono (abre la puerta del garaje) corre de aquí hasta ese semáforo ¿lista?_

_Rouge: lista _

_Tails: ¡¡ya! (Rouge corre y se nota su resplandor blanco) ¡¡funciono! Tienes mi misma velocidad, ahora corramos para verlo de nuevo (cierra el garaje)_

_Rouge: que bien me siento genial ¿listos? Ya (corren a la misma altura) es cierto ¡¡funciono! Gracias de nuevo._

_Tails: lo único es que tengo que modificarlo para que un hombre funcione fuiste de gran ayuda y te sirve para la carrera que bien puede que sea un genio_

_Sonic y shadow siguen corriendo_

_Sonic: tomemos un descanso, nunca pensé que emerald town estuviese tan lejos_

_Shadow: tienes razón_

_Sonic: (mira el templo de knuckles que al lado suyo) vamos donde knuckles y después seguimos con la carrera_

_Shadow: ya, vamos entonces_

_Sonic: ¡¡¿knux, estas aquí! (grita el erizo azul)_

_De repente una mano se apoya en sonic y este se asusta_

_Sonic: ¡¡¡¡¡¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!_

_Shadow: eres un miedoso, es solo knuckles que parece que estuvo estar corriendo_

_Knuckles: ¡te asusté! Jajajaja oye es solo una broma se lo merecía por todo lo que ha hecho pasar con sus bromas y esta estuvo muy buena_

_Sonic: oye knuckles ¿por qué corrías o de quien huías? _

_Knuckles: estaba corriendo en un cuarto de entrenamiento de los echidnas que servia para fortalecer a los novatos_

_Shadow: entonces todavía eres un novato, animal con pinchos _

_Knuckles: déjame ir, no puedo soportar a ese erizo impostor ( sonic toma a knux por los brazos)_

_Shadow: ¡¡¿qué dijiste! ¿quieres pelear?_

_Knuckles: claro, pero tengo que sacarme a sonic de encima_

_Sonic: ¡¡¡YA BASTA! Lo importante es la carrera y ahí, si quieren compitan, pelear aquí es peligroso_

_Knuckles: es verdad el piso es muy frágil (mira el piso para ver si hay grietas)_

_Shadow: agradécele a sonic, sino ya estarías en el piso_

_Sonic: shadow deja de molestar a knuckles, nos tenemos que ir, te veremos en la carrera_

_Sonic y shadow se van_

_Sonic: ¿sigamos? _

_Shadow: comencemos de una buena vez_

_Y salen corriendo hasta emerald town..._

_Eggman arreglaba su nave en el laboratorio..._

_Eggman: si quiero ganar tengo que colocar nitrox a la nave (empieza a salir una manguera de la computadora) recargare con esto y sonic perderá jajajajajajajaja (se ve el liquido cargar a la nave) _

_Aparece metal sonic en la entrada de la puerta_

_M.sonic: Dr., necesito unas partes nuevas para la carrera_

_Eggman: deja terminar aquí y después te atiendo ¿quieres? Ya listo (la manguera se devuelve) ¿qué le puedo colocar, ya sé _

_M.sonic: ¿que me va a hacer, Dr.?_

_Eggman: ya veras, ya veras..._

_Amy y Cream habían llegado a la casa de tails _

_Amy: llegamos (toca la puerta)¿alo?_

_Tails: en un momento_

_Cream: parece que ahí viene_

_Tails: (abre la puerta) son Amy y cream ¿en qué las puedo ayudar?_

_Amy: ehhhh como explicarlo (poniéndose nerviosa)_

_Cream: Amy descompuso al maquina del gimnasio y quiere saber si las puedes arreglar_

_Amy: gracias cream, se nota que eres mi amiga_

_Rouge: (aparece detrás de tails)mira la niña viene llorando porque rompió un juguete_

_Amy: tu no te metas en mis asuntos, (se dirige al zorrito) ¿la puedes arreglar?_

_Tails: claro _

_Amy: (le da un besito) gracias tails, eres muy bueno con nosotras_

_Cream: si tails, eres de buen corazón_

_Tails: entren y yo la arreglo (la eriza y la conejita, entran y se sientan en los sillones estando en uno rouge)_

_Tails se llevo la máquina para correr al laboratorio_

_Tails: veamos (empieza a examinarla) mira, aquí esta el error, se rompió la banda, tengo una parecida. (entra a un bodega y sale con lo buscado) y ahora a desarmar... (comienza con el desmantelamiento)_

_Amy: ¿que haces en casa de tails, rouge? _

_Rouge: necesitaba de alguien para que lo ayude en algo_

_Cream: Srta. rouge ¿en qué lo ayudo Ud. al Sr. tails?_

_Rouge: en un experimento, pequeña Cream_

_Amy: no será que quieres robarle algo... (la mira muy mal)_

_Rouge: me ofendes, Amy, yo no vine a robar él me pido ayuda y yo se la di ¿quieres pruebas?_

_Amy: no te creo nada_

_Tails: Amy esta lista_

_Cream: Sr. tails ¿es cierto de que rouge lo vino a ayudar?_

_Tails: si, así es y fue de gran ayuda_

_Rouge: ahora me tendrás un poco de respeto, mocosa_

_Amy: (enojada) no puedo creerle nada, sé que trama algo malo ya, vamos a verla (dirigiéndose al garaje)_

_Cream: espérame Amy _

_Tails: supongo que no les dijiste el porqué _

_Rouge: tranquilo genio, no se los dije (le guiña) ¿vienes?_

_Tails: vamos _

_M.sonic: dime que me hiciste _

_Eggman: nada, solo un poco de nitrox para que puedas ganar si yo no llegue primero_

_M.sonic: no sabe que cuando gane lo destruiré primero y después a sonic y shadow_

_Eggman: vamos a hacer una prueba de tu poder ahora_

_Este saca un misil y lo prepara para disparar NA: están en una base secreta debajo de un desierto_

_Eggman: si eres más rápido, lo detendrás _

_M.sonic: ya entendí_

_Eggman: ya_

_M.sonic corre y ve el misil a lo lejos pero este se acerca al misil y lo detiene_

_Eggman: funcionó creo que al fin podré ganarle en algo al tonto de sonic, jajajajajajajajajajaja_

_Amy: ¡¡esta buena! Gracias de nuevo tails_

_Cream: Sr. tails es el mejor inventor_

_Rouge: tienes razón, Cream, es el mejor _

_Tails: (le dio vergüenza los halagos hechos a él) no es nada_

_No muy lejos de ahí... _

_Sonic: (aun seguían corriendo) gana él que llegue a la casa de tails_

_Shadow: ¿quieres perder contra mí?_

_Sonic: no, nunca perderé contigo_

_Se acercan y llegan al mismo tiempo_

_Sonic: ¡¡¡¡gané! Jajajaja te gane shadow soy mejor que ti _

_Shadow: ¿de que hablas? ¡¡YO te gané!_

_Sonic: no digas mentiras, te gane limpiamente_

_Shadow: eres un tramposo sonic_

_Y los dos erizos empiezan a discutir_

_Tails: ¿Quién discute afuera tan fuerte?_

_Rouge: apuesto que es por el dinero_

_Cream: Srta. rouge ¿el dinero es bueno? _

_Rouge: claro, con él puedes comprar todo: joyas, mansiones, pinturas caras, etc... _

_Amy: voy a ver quien discute y calmarlo si es necesario ( sacando su piko piko hammer, pero al salir y ves a su sonic grita) ¡¡¡¡sonic! ¡¡¡amor mío! (los demás salen al escuchar el grito)_

_Sonic: ¡¡oh no! Es Amy ¿qué hago? Ayúdame shadow_

_Shadow: yo no me meto en problemas amorosos, nunca sentiré eso por alguien_

_Sonic: (ve que se acerca Amy) ayúdame te lo ruego por favor_

_Amy: ¡¡te pille! (saltando encima de sonic y shadow) UPS lo siento shadow solo quería atrapar a sonic _

_Shadow: ¿puedes salir ya? (empieza a mirar mal a Amy)_

_Sonic: ¿nunca te apartaras de mí, cierto? _

_Amy: no lo creo (abrazando muy fuerte al erizo)_

_Rouge: ¿cómo estas shadow? Hace tiempo que no te veo _

_Shadow: hola rouge, he tenido cosas que arreglar_

_Cream: hola sr. shadow hola sr. sonic _

_Los dos: hola Cream_

_Tails: pasen a la casa, tenemos que esperar a knuckles para la carrera_

_Después de media hora llego knuckles_

_Knuckles: hola ¿cómo están?_

_Cream: buenas tardes Sr. knuckles_

_Rouge: hola ( le hace un guiño)_

_Amy: hola knuckles ¿cómo esta la master emerald?_

_Knuckles: bien cuidada _

_Sonic: (aun atrapado) hola _

_Shadow: hum hola _

_Knuckles: hola shadow no pareces muy contento_

_Tails: no falta mucho para que empiece..._

_¿: listo ya esta mi mejor creación ( era un robot de baja estatura, con forma de globo, brazos y pies cortos y con una capa negra)_

_robot: ¿donde estoy? ¿Y quien eres tu?_

_¿: yo soy tu creador y me obedecerás_

_robot: lo único que recuerdo que estaba en una pelea y que perdí_

_¿: te rescate de la muerte y te construí otro cuerpo más poderoso_

_robot: ¿ y tu sabes mi nombre?_

_¿: te llamare MK_

_MK: ¿me llamo así?_

_¿: si así es _

_MK: entonces te obedeceré en todo amo _

_¿: genial salió a la perfección solo faltan pocos minutos MK sígueme _

_MK: Sí Sr._

_Entran al cuarto de control y el personaje misterioso prende la pantalla y en ella se ven nuestros amigos y en otra pantalla eggman y M.sonic_

_Se prende el televisor en la sala de tails y un computador en la base de eggman_

_¿: (simultáneamente en los dos sitios) falta poco para que empiece vayan al lugar escrito en la tarjeta, los espero..._

_Tails: entonces vamos, no queda mucho tiempo (todos salen y tails cierra la puerta) _

_Llegan y ven que eggman y M.sonic los esperan_

_Eggman: jajajajaja miren quienes llegaron_

_M.sonic: ahora veras mi verdadero poder_

_Sonic: creo que se soltaron algunas tuercas (señalando la cabeza) tal vez deba tener cuidado_

_Se abre un portal y todos entran en ella y se ven en un desierto y la pista de piedra NA: es como la gran muralla china, pero esta tiene vueltas y más que no se los puedo adelantar_

_¿: muy bien, ya que están todos ( en una pantalla flotante) quiero presentarles un nuevo participante, se llama MK, pero no tenemos tiempo de saludos, es hora de correr, ¿listos? ( se colocan en una maquina impulsora, mientras sonic saluda con la mano a MK)¡¡YA!_

_Todos corren a la misma velocidad, pero sonic tanto como shadow se alejan del grupo hechos resplandores_

_Tails: espérame sonic (y se acerca a su compañero de aventuras)_

_Knuckles : no me dejen atrás _

_Amy: veamos si puedo ( y alcanza a sonic con su resplandor)_

_Cream: y yo ( llega donde ellos) _

_Rouge: espero que funcione ( y los alcanza)_

_Eggman: ¡¡¿qué pasa aquí! ¡¡¿ahora todos son resplandores!_

_M.sonic: debo alcanzarlos (y activa la energía del nitrox)_

_Eggman: no importa debo dejar la reserva para mas tarde ( va detrás que los demás)_

_Una vista más amplia les contare como van mientras corren: sonic y shadow se miran y tratan de sobrepasarse, Amy mira a sonic y le salen corazoncitos pero sigue su ritmo, Cream va al lado de tails y cheese se agarra de la ropa de Cream, mientras el zorrito mira al frente tratando de ver como sacar ventaja, knuckles mira a rouge y esta le tira un besito haciendo que el echidna se sonroje y concentra su mirada en la pista y M.sonic: mira al erizo azul con furia y trata de sacar a sonic y shadow afuera de la carrera y MK va al lado de Amy y al final eggman_

_NA: Orden de los participantes ( de izquierda a derecha): shadow, sonic, M.sonic, knuckles, tails, Cream, rouge, Amy, MK y eggman _

_después de una vuelta NA: es decir, una parte de la pista tienen que correr dando una vuelta de 360° basado en los juegos de sonic obvio ven que se acerca una tormenta de arena_

_Amy: ¡¡miren, una tormenta! ¡¡aaaaaaaaahhhhhh!_

_Todos son atrapados en ella y se alejan de la pista..._

_Aquí termina un capitulo de "una súper sonica carrera"espero que les guste._

_A todos que lo lean, les pido amablemente que dejen un review y que expresen su opinión, duda, sugerencia, reclamo, ideas, criticas constructivas, felicitaciones, todo. Ahora si no pueden mándenlos al email y yo les contestare con mucho gusto  (me encanta responder a todos Uds.)y si no puedo responder o escribir otro capitulo será por el cole (lo odio) pero ya me las arreglare para que se edite otro episodio._

_Se despide a todos los lectores (esperando que dejen reviews) el escritor de la historia que les desea lo mejor _

_Ka No Ryu._


	5. LAS DECLARACIONES

Mensaje y avisos para lectores

Bueno al parecer recibí dos reviews mas, por lo menos es algo antes que nada, los responderé al final del cap porque no sé si van a llegar mas y tenga que hacerme espacio entre el fic. Otro dato cambie un poco el sistema de escritura: xyz: conversación, -acción- 'pensamiento' y (gestos) espero que no les moleste, es para ver si me funciona con el "DOCUMENT MANAGER" maldito que borra los signos al subir capítulos nuevos. ( X)

Ka No Ryu: Les doy las gracias correspondiente a Koibitoangeltotsuki y a úrikoneko por sus reviews y espero recibir mas reviews de Uds. y de los demás lectores interesados en el fic (por fa necesito mas) hum, que más les cuento- se encoge de hombros- no tengo nada mas que decir- y de repente un personaje con forma de escorpión aparece detrás del joven escritor

_Spark: oye ¿porque yo no salgo aquí? si soy tu personaje mas importante- señala con su mano la pantalla del computador con este fic inconcluso_

_Ka No Ryu: ¡¡¿que haces aquí! - saltando de su silla del computador y girando hacia atrás_

_Spark: vengo a ponerme como su protagonista ¿qué mas, pero responde mortal ¿porque yo no salgo aquí?_

_Ka No Ryu: tu no saldrás, además recién te estoy creando _

_Spark: ah,¿con que no voy a salir? -le da la espalda a Ka No Ryu- ¿y que quieres decir con "recién te estoy creando" que ¿soy tu ratón de laboratorio acaso?- mirando mal al escritor que esta escuchando la melodía de Green Hill _

_Ka No Ryu: -poniéndose nervioso- no para nada (¬¬ U), además tu apareces en la otra historia ¿qué mas quieres?- respondiendo de igual manera a Spark con la mirada- o quieres que te borre y nunca aparezcas, (o.o°!)ah, ya se, te colocare en un fic de esos bastardos telebabosos NA: los odio, me hacen la vida imposible, sin que te den esos abrazos mariconados _

_Spark: - vuelve a la mirada normal-noooooooo eso no, (-.-) ya esta bien, pero conste- le mueve el dedo índice demostrando como un regaño_

_Ka No Ryu: ¿conste que? Mejor anuncia el fic o te convierto en mi esclavo al igual que Sahtwo de Kentaru y te mando al fic de los bastardos_

_Spark:- empieza a sudar- y a...ahora les presento- toma un micrófono y una luz lo enfoca- otro capitulo de Una Súper Sonica Carrera- terminando en aplausos- esto es estúpido- en voz baja_

Ka No Ryu: ¿dijiste algo? O la palabra "abrazo" no te dice nada-empieza a reír malévolamente

Spark: 'este esta algo loco' (¬¬)-piensa para sí mismo y se apoya en el respaldo de la silla y mira como su joven creador escribe este fic y recuerda algo que le dijo Sahtwo 'cóbrale, tu no eres su esclavo'(es de Kentaru, si se, pero eso le dijo) -pero ¿y mi paga?

Ka No Ryu: ya veremos como te pago, pero mejor sigamos con el capitulo ¿ok?…

Spark: ¿como que aun lo sabes?- Ka No Ryu y Spark discuten por la forma de pago del escorpión por un buen rato dejando el fic en el olvido…

Todos los personajes del fic son de ©Sega y de ©Sonic Team (grande, único, sin ellos estaríamos como unos babosos sin nada que escribir, ver, jugar y entretenerse con este maravilloso del cielo sale un rayo de luz personaje que es Sonic, pero ya verán como algún día me pertenecerán) y Spark (que es un escorpión) es mío

Una Súper Sonica Carrera

Capitulo N°5

La tormenta de arena se va, dejando a nuestros amigos en una especie de templo dejando a simple vista un hermoso atardecer

Tails: ¿Dónde estamos?-mira de un lado a otro-

Rouge: en un templo, pero que raro nunca vi este en mis papeles

Knuckles: -parándose del suelo y se coloca en la orilla de un precipicio justo al frente- me hace acordar a mi templo de Ángel Island- cierra los ojos con melancolía diciéndolo en voz baja

Cream: ¿esta bien?- se le acerca y le muestra su sonrisa haciendo que este se contagiara de la felicidad de la conejita

Knuckles: si, ahora me siento mejor - la toma de la mano llevándola donde estaban los demás discutiendo sobre algo confuso

Sonic: entremos, no tenemos otra- señala la entrada al templo

Tails: pero es peligroso

Rouge: entremos a ver si hay un tesoro- empieza a imaginar: joyas, oro, reliquias- ¡¡si, entremos!

Amy: siempre pensando en dinero ¿o no?- (¬¬) se cuelga del cuello de Sonic- como eres una ladronzuela

Rouge: repite eso ( X)- ella y la eriza rosa se miran, dejando a Sonic a un lado y empieza el combate en la típica nube de polvo

Shadow: estos mortales nunca cambiaran- cruzado de brazos y con la vista en el desierto- 'Maria, explícame por que…' - recuerda con tristeza la cara de ella- 'pero donde se fue Eggman, M.Sonic y MK'-mira a todos lados y no ve a nadie, excepto Sonic y los demás-'apuesto que aquí hay algo raro…'-empieza a pensar

Sonic: ya cálmense-toma a Amy de los brazos

Knuckles: te ayudo- deja a Cream en el suelo y atrapa en sus fuertes brazos a una Rouge enfurecida

Rouge: suéltame-pero al ver como Knuckles la mira se sonroja-'me gustaría tener un momento a solas contigo para confesarte mi cariño por ti'- pero por demostrar orgullo se soltó del echidna- ¿por qué me agarras de esa manera? No son formas de tratar a una mujer- enojándose con knux

Knuckles: lo siento, no volverá a suceder- mira a Rouge y agacha su cabeza por vergüenza

Amy: Sonic- mira al erizo azul que le sonríe y esta se sonroja y este igual, pero después la deja en el suelo suavemente y se va con Tails- 'que caballero eres'- y le salen corazones en lugar de los ojos

Tails, Sonic y Cream decidían como salir de esta situación

Tails: creo que tienes razón no veo otra salida

Sonic: siempre tengo la razón- (¬¬U) en la cara del zorrito y la conejita- ¿porqué me miran así?

Cream: pero me pregunto ¿cómo la abriremos?

Sonic: con una de mis mega patadas se arregla y listo- se dirige a la entrada de unos 15 mts de largo y de grosor de unos 30 cms

Tails: no creo que…- y en ese momento Sonic salta y ataca a la puerta, pero lo único que provoca es un dolor en su pie y este se retuerce en el piso-funcione (-.-)

Shadow:- sin conseguir respuestas mira a Sonic en el suelo- si serás estúpido no puedes abrirla así de fácil, seguro hay algo aquí que la active y la abra- toca los alrededores del gran portón

Sonic: aullando de dolor por su pie y a su lado Amy estaba mirando su pie : no te preocupes Amy estoy bien –mira a Shadow- y ¿cómo va tu plan genio? ( )

Shadow: si cerraras la bocota me concentraría mejor- (oo X) enojado sigue, pero se da cuenta que no hay compuerta y disimula buscar para no pasar vergüenza

Cream: ¿y si la abrimos todos juntos?- todos la miran impresionados (O.O !)

Knuckles: ¡que buena idea!

Rouge: después de todo eres astuta- y la felicita con un guiño (o.+)

Amy: ¡¡que lista!- pero mira que Sonic se para y ella se levanta, para servirle de apoyo al erizo azul- ¿estas bien? No creo que sea bueno que te esfuerces demasiado

Sonic: estoy bien, de nuevo gracias Amy por preocuparte- esta se da vuelta para no mostrar su sonrojo

Tails: Amy tiene razón, no hagas fuerzas innecesarias si te duele- se coloca al lado derecho de Sonic y Amy al izquierdo- podría empeorar, pero primero deja examinarte para estar mas seguros

Sonic: no es necesario- le quitan el zapato y ven que no tiene ninguna lesión grave- ves, no tengo nada, como Sonic se iba a rendir a una pequeña herida

Shadow: eres una rata con púas muy presumida sabias

Sonic: pero yo no soy un viejo gruñón como tu- entre ellos salen un fuerte aura por combatir (OO X)

Tails: dejen de pelear- mira mal a Sonic y este se asusta un poco 'que miedo la cara de Tails' (o.o /) pero después vuelve a la cara normal- pero cuídate más, para que a la otra sea una fractura irreparable

Sonic: esta bien- se coloca el zapato

Amy: promételo

Sonic: ya ya prometido- se para y ve como el dolor se fue

Rouge: ¿nos podrían ayudara abrir la puerta?-los mira sarcásticamente mientas hace fuerza con Knuckles y Cream a su lado

Knuckles: necesitamos que nos ayudan ¡¡¡¡ya!

Cream: vamos cheese- la chao empuja con toda la fuerza que tiene

Sonic, Amy, Tails, Cream, Knuckles, Rouge y Shadow-este ultimo obligado a ayudar- empujan con toda sus fuerzas y abren la pesada puerta

Sonic: abrió

Tails: vamos no tenemos tiempo que perder

Ya adentro, todos caminan de las manos tomadas para no perderse

Knuckles: se parece pero ¿porque?- mira como algunos jeroglíficos realmente se parecían a los del templo de Ángel Island

Tails: ya pronto volveremos a casa

Sonic: pero si no salimos del templo- todos mostraron miedo a la idea de quedarse encerrados (o.o\\\)

Rouge: ya cállate Sonic, ¿viste, ahora todos tienen miedo por tu bocota

Sonic: pero es cierto

Cream: no me quiero quedar aquí Amy- se aferra a su vestido rojo

Amy: no te preocupes, todos saldremos

Tails: ¿y donde están Eggman M.Sonic y MK?- todos pensaron porque el ambiente afuera del templo era tranquilo, era por su ausencia

Knuckles: apuesto que ya esta adentro- se suelta del grupo y corre adentrándose en el templo

Rouge: espera Knuckles no te puedes ir así, o puedes caer en una trampaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- la murciélago y el echidna caen en un hoyo tan profundo que llegan como unos 3 pisos debajo de los demás

Tails: oh no y ahora que haremos-mirando la profundidad del agujero

Sonic: seguir caminando

Amy: como puedes ser así con Knuckles y Rouge vamos a recatarlos- se iba a tirar cuando Shadow la detiene

Shadow: ellos estarán bien-muy serio- además no creo que sean tontos en caer de nuevo en una trampa ¿o sí?

Sonic: por fin Shadow dice algo coherente

Shadow: ¿que quisiste decir con eso?- (¬¬X)

Sonic: vamos a pelear- estaba a punto de dar un golpe cuando Cream los detiene

Cream: cálmense, solo espero que ellos estén bien- y mira el suelo haciendo que los erizos dejan de estar enojados

Tails: eso espero

Amy: cuídense- y el grupo se va esquivando ese gran agujero

o---------------------------------------------

Rouge: caí en algo blandito

Knuckles: caíste encima mío

Rouge lo siento, pero ¿cómo pudiste ser tan imcebil para caer?

Knuckles: no lo vi, pero tu también caíste así estas en las mismas

Rouge: lo mejor será que sigamos-se toman de la mano para guiar al otro- 'siempre espere este momento, que feliz me siento al lado de knux'- lo mira tiernamente y se sonroja ( / )

Knuckles: que miras-dándose cuenta que Rouge lo mira- ¿te pasa algo?

Rouge: no nada, crees que te estoy mirando a ti, estúpido echidna-se enoja ( X)

Knuckles: ¡¡¿que dijiste, ladronzuela!

Rouge y Knuckles se lanzan contra el otro, pero la chica blanca se tropieza y cae junto al guardián dejando inconsciente a los dos (XoX) adivinen que más paso, y cuando recobra el conocimiento ella ve como le estaba dando un beso a knux si me quieren matar háganlo, pero estuvo muy genial ¿o no? jajajaja

Rouge: '¿que hago, me gustaría quedarme así, pero tal vez, pero podría pensar mal, ¿qué hago?- poniendo a transpirar con la idea de estar con su amado y con una gota de transpiración hace reaccionar al echidna rojo

Knuckles: se sorprende como esta Rouge (o) es decir, dándole un beso- ¡¡Rouge!- deja de besarla

Rouge: no pienses mal, solo que tropecé, pero el beso fue accidental

Knuckles: te voy a creer-'pero esa forma de besar de ella me encanta'- y caminan un poco separados

Arriba…

Amy: ¡¡Knuckles, Rouge! ¡¡¿dónde están!

Tails: no tiene caso que grites

Amy: pero te gustaría tener un chichón- le muestra su mazo

Tails: (-.- U) no gracias

Shadow: ¿dejaran de hablar y caminaran, me estorban el camino

Sonic: ya, apúrense parece que vi algo

Cream: espero que sea la salida

De repente mientras Amy se apoya en la pared, se cae y Sonic, que fue el único que la vio, se tira y se cierra la trampa

Cream: ¿Dónde esta Amy?- mira adelante y hacia atrás sin encontrarla

Tails: ¿y Sonic?

Shadow: parece que también cayeron en una trampa

Cream: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡oh no, Ammyyyyyyyyyy,Sonicccccccc!-empieza a llorar (T T)

Tails: no llores ellos estarán bien, se saben cuidar, pronto volverán

Cream: eso… eso espero- siguen caminando

Amy: ¿Dónde estoy?- mirando alrededor

Sonic: yahoooo-cae al lado de la eriza )

Amy: ¿estas bien, Sonic?- lo mira y él se da cuenta del rojo en la cara de la chica rosada ( / )

Sonic: si estoy bien ¿y tu?- nota que se toma el tobillo- no puede ser- lo toma y Amy lo mira

Amy: no me duele, ahhhhhhhh- Sonic miraba le reacción de ella

Sonic: te duele, mejor te llevo- le da la espalda y se agacha para que se suba

Amy: Sonic yo no puedo, además …- ( / )

Sonic: no discutas y sube- interrumpiéndola

Amy: esta… esta bien- Sonic se levanta y camina llevándose a Amy en su espalda

Mas atrás se escuchan las voces de Knuckles y Rouge que se acercaban rapidamente

Knuckles: ¡¡¡¡SOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNIIIIICCCCCC!

Sonic: pero si son Rouge y Knuckles, me alegra de verlos bien ¿que paso?- (¬¬) tratando de sacar información

Rouge: knucky activo una trampa y sin darse cuenta

Sonic y Amy: ¡¡¿qué, knucky!

Rouge: ups ( )-mira hacia arriba

Knuckles: se sonroja- no piensen mal, pero veo que uds estan muy felices-mirando como el erizo se lleva a su amada

Sonic: no es eso, Amy se lesiono y decidi llevarla, nada mas

Amy: es cierto- 'estoy feliz que Sonic se preocupe por mi, aun cuando no me dija que me quiere'- y por pensar esto se ruboriza

Rouge: no mientas- mirando los ojos verdosos de Sonic

Knuckles: ya sabemos que te gusta Amy

Sonic: Si, la quiero ¿y que?

Amy: Sonic… yo no se que decir

Sonic: pero como yo lo admiti, uds igual dijan que le gusta al otro

Rouge: yo lo reconozco te quiero

Knuckles: yo igual- y se sonrojan los dos, igula para amy y sonic (o/o)

Sonic: pero sera nuestro secreto ok

Knuckles: ok

Rouge: se acerca a Amy sin que se de cuenta el erizo azul- bien amiga, lo dije y me sineto bien por nosotras, por que nuestros galanes nos quieren realmente

Amy: yo me siento muy feliz por ti y por mi tambien

Sonic: ya ¿nos vamos?

Todos: ya

Sonic: para no hacer esperar a los demas

Después de media hora caminando se escucha un ruido

Knuckles: ¿que fue eso?

Rouge parece que se activo otra trampa

Sonic: ¿estas segura Rouge?

Amy: parece que viene algo atrás- los 4 miran hacia atrás y ven como un roca rueda rapidamente

Sonic!COOOORRAAAAAAANNNNNNN!- y Rouge, Knuckles y Sonic con Amy en su espalda tratan de huir de la gran roca que trata de aplanarlos

En la salida, cream estaba preocupada de sus amigos que no aparecian

Cream: ¿y si les paso algo?- empieza a ponerse triste, igual Cheese

Tails: calmate, ya apareceran- la abraza

Shadow: 'esos tontos por que se demoran' –y escucha algo que viene del templo- ahí vienen- Tails y Cream miraron la salida

Sonic: miren, la salida

Amy: deben estar ahí

Rouge: pueden ser aplastados si no le avisamos

Knuckles:¡¡¡¡¡Tails, Cream, Shadow, SALGAN DE LA SALIDA!-

Tails: son ellos – se pone muy feliz al escuchar sus voces con vida todavía

Cream: estan bien- ella y Tails ven como los tres saltan al lado

Shadow vio que los niños estaban en problemas, los saco y los puso en un lugar mas seguro y la gran roca siguió de largo hasta caerun un barranco

Cream: gracias sr Shadow

Tails: gracias Shadow por salvarnos

Shadow: no crean que los voy a salvar todos los dias

Sonic: ¿estan bien todos?

Knuckles: aquí Rouge y yo estamos bien

Sonic: ¿estas bien amy?

Amy: si estoy bien a tu lado

Tails:¿chicos, que les paso?

_Cream: nos tenian muy preocupados_

_Shadow: a mi de daba lo mismo si se morian o no_

_Sonic: asi te sentirias muy solo, abuelo_

_Shadow: repite eso impostor_

_Sonic: abuelo_

_Shadow: pelea copia barata_

_Tails: hey, miren- ven como un poco mas adelante a Eggman, M.Sonic y MK corren en la pista_

_Knuckles: ese dr huevo_

_Rouge: va a ganar_

_Amy: ya se siento mejor para correr y vencerlo_

_Cream: eso no va a pasar_

_Shadow: les demostrare que la ultima forma de vida ganara_

_Sonic: solo si el erizo mas rapido te gana con los ojos cerrados- todos se miran entre si mostrando confianza- ¿listos todos? A ganar_

_Y dejan es templo que alguna vez fue un refugio de los Echidnas…_

_¿: ya veo, son muy fuertes, pero esperen que llegue ese dia_

_y se apaga la pantalla del computador…_

_fin del cap_

_y ahora a responder reviews_

_Koibitoangeltotsuki__: gracias y aqui va otro cap, espero que te agradade para continuar escribriendo mis fics_

_Urikoneko: tal vez ahora la entiendas ok arigato por leer_

Les doy las gracias por leer mi primer fic y por dejar reviews, no saben como estoy de feliz (T.T) y si les gusto por fa les pido A todos que lo lean, que amablemente dejen un review y que expresen su opinión, duda, sugerencia, reclamo, ideas, criticas constructivas felicitaciones, todo.

Ah otra cosa el cap se lo dedico a Kain the Echidna de Kain darkheart, a Kain darkheart y a mi amigo Spark The Scorpion que esta comprometido con Kain The Echidna, genial

Gracias por leer este fic

Se despide Ka No Ryu


	6. En Un Lugar de Recuerdos

Bueno se que este es mi primer fic pero quiero decirles que los otros fics me tienen muy metidos y algunas cosas se me olviden, pero aquí esta un nuevo cap de una Super Sonica Carrera

_Pero antes a responder reviews nuevos que llegaron _

_Koibitoangeltotsuki: jeje te parece ya veras mas adelante como alguien se pone romantico después gracias por el review_

_Tenshi: epale aquí esta un cap nuevo ok y tratare de seguirlo pronto _

_Tarem: si me doy cuenta que estoy mejorando cada vez mas y eso se debe a mi cotinuo esfuerzo y el apoyo tuyo y de mis amigos ya y tratare de mantenerlo vivo aun ;DDDD_

_Ka no Ryu: lo siento por el retraso pero los tareas y los fics nuevo me tiene ocupados pero ya que le gusta lo seguiremos_

_Spark: bueno para mi es el fracaso de Ka no Ryu_

_Ka no Ryu: ya si lo se pero se puede mejorar_

_Spark: y en eso te ayudo_

_Ka no Ryu: ya dejemos de hablar y continuemos con el cap_

Todos los personajes del fic son de ©Sega y de ©Sonic Team y Spark the Scorpion es mío, la canción "Escape from the City" pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores

Una súper sonica carrera Capitulo N° 6 

_En un lugar de recuerdos_

Después de correr en el primer circuito ganado por Sonic y devueltos a su mundo, el se sento en la banca de un parque solo pensando que estas cosas solo ocurren por algo misterioso y que tal vez sea para fines belicos, pero una sombra se la acerco por atrás sigilosamente y abrazo muy fuerte a su objetivo

_Sonic: ¡¡¡¡Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!- asustado por esos brazos que salieron de la nada_

_Amy: calmate amor mio- salio de la oscuridad_

_Sonic: ahh, eres tu que susto me diste pense que me moriria de un infarto_

_Amy: no digas tonterías como esas ¿qué piensas?- mirando como el contemplaba las estrellas_

_Sonic: no se, en esta carrera, me parece extraño que alguien nos ofrezca a nosotros que compitamos_

_Amy: tienes razon pero debes calmate para la carrera de mañana- leda un beso romántico en la boca que el erizo acepta_

_Sonic: si es verdad y recuerda que el erizo Sonic ganara a todos- y se fue a la casa de Tails _

_Amy: solo si yo te gano- grito y miro como el se reia_

_Shadow aparece al lado de Sonic corriendo_

_Shadow: parece que en templo la pasate bien_

_Sonic: mejor callate_

_Shadow: que te pasa?_

_Sonic: que he estado pensado en la carrera_

_El le cuenta todo lo que piensa mientras corren hacia Star light, entonces Shadow comprende la preocupación de este aunque no lo demuestre..._

_Sonic: listo te conte lo que me pasa contento_

_Shadow: piensas que es una trampa mayor y que alguien nos utiliza?_

_Sonic: exacto- ven que estan cerca de star light_

_Shadow ya ok yo tambien tenia mis dudas pero al parecer que no soy el unico- ven una banca y se sientan_

_Sonic: por eso te pareces a mi, jajajajajajaja- se rie de todo lo ocurrido antes cuando ellos no se llevaban muy bien que digamos_

_Shadow: aunque recuerda con quien hablas mortal-mostro su frialidad y resistencia a la felicidad_

_Sonic: rie un poco ultimate live form piensa que eramos enemigos y que ahora somos amigos_

_Shadow: creo que no seria mala idea jejejejejejeje-_

_Sonic y Shadow después de pasarla bien un rato se van, Sonic a la casa de Tails y Shadow a ver si Rouge le da una ayudita y lo debaja alojar en su casa_

_El erizo azul entra a la casa pero ve que esta todo apagado, resumiendo que estaba durmiendo el científico, pero algo no encuadraba ahí habia una luz encendida en el taller penso que era un ladron y que queria robar los experimentos de su amigo asi que entro y se encontro con una sorprersa, estaba Tails en el taller construyendo algo raro al principio pero mientras mas se acerca se nota con mas claridad, eran un par de cohetes pequeños no mas de 20 cms que tenian un aditamento para colocarse en las zapatillas. El se sorprendio al ver que su amigo llego y Sonic lo llevo lejos del laboratorio._

_Sonic: ¿Que haces tan tarde despierto?- miro el reloj que indicaban las 12:30 Am_

_Tails: yo estaba viendo un viejo experimento que tal vez me serviria-_

_Sonic: ¿haras trampa? No puedo creerlo Tails no debes ocuparlas-_

_Tails: ¿por que no? siempre ganas tu, ahora quiero ganar-_

_Sonic: pero hazlo limpiamente y asi seras mejor que yo amigo taisl-_

_Tails: tienes razon asi nunca te superare pero igual estoy a la misma velocidad que tu Sonic- y lo abraza_

_Sonic: asi debe ser Tails, confia en ti y algun dia ganaras_

_Tails: gracias, oye ¿quieres un pedazo de torta que me dio Cream hoy?-_

_Sonic: dime ¿que paso entre tu y Cream ah?- lo mira de manera burlesca _

_Tails: no digas tonterías y mejor come- conversaron un rato y después se fueron a dormir _

_era de dia en station square y el mismo lugar fue sede de la carrera, ese era leaf forest (Sonic Advance 2) un poco mas lejos de la ciudad, se abrio un portal y se vio como la pista era de forma urbana, erala cuidad de Mobius, pero estilo futurista con muchas luces y nuevos lugares pero parecia un pueblo fantasma, era la pista para llegar a Mobius exactamente pero con algunas vueltas y algo de metal mas adelante_

_Amy: me da miedo el lugar todo es tan tranquilo_

_Rouge: ya lo habia visto por asuntos de trabajo pero no asi era mas vivo_

_Shadow: hump, no etsa mal el lugar para la carrera es mejor asi_

_Sonic: recuerdo este lugar muy bien, aquí estube mucho tiempo, pero ha cambiado_

_Knuckles: yo un poco ya que venia unas veces aquí _

_Tails: ¿aquí naciste Sonic? _

_Sonic: si, pero no era asi, esta mucho mejor ahora, recuerdo como era antes aquí empezo el grupo de Sonic underground y el combate con Robotnik_

_MK: buena suerte a todos- mirando que Sonic estaba triste _

_Sonic: gracias- sonrie_

_Knuckles: ¿y ese quien se cree?_

_Tails : quiere ser amable, deberias tu tambien hacerlo _

_Eggman: maldición este lugar era el comienzo del dominio del mundo pero ese erizo y sus hermanos siempre se metian_

_Metal Sonic: pero ¿que tiene de especial este lugar? _

_Eggman: tenia el poder de la esmeralda caos en mis manos_

_Metal Sonic: eres un desastre Eggman en serio-mueva la cabeza como una señal de negacion_

_Todos se ubicaban en los rieles asignados y se vio la misma pantalla de la primera ves con el desconocido en ella_

_¿: bueno que comienze el juego_

_3,2,1 y ¡¡¡start!_

_Todos parten la mismo tiempo y el primer lugar es peleado por Tails y Eggman mientas los demas estan muy cerca de ellos, Sonic estaba pisándole los talones a los primeros, Tails estaba mas inspirado en ganar que empezo a tomar ventaja del grupo pero Sonic tanto como eggman trataron de alcanzarlo, atrás venian Shadow y Rouge con el grupo restante, pero metal Sonic activo sus cohetes superando a Tails ubicándose en el primer lugar con una insuperable ventaja, mientras corrian se escucho un sonido que no traia buenas noticias_

"_**Rolling around at the speed of sound**_

_**Got places to go, gotta follow my rainbow.**_

_**Can´t stick around, have to keep movin´ on**_

_**Guess what lies ahead, only one way to find out"**_

_Cream : aaaaaaahhhhhhhh_

_Amy: ¿que te pasa Cream?_

_Cream: la pista se derrumba- la eriza mira y lo que su amiga cuenta era cierto_

_Amy: debo correr mas rapido- todos empiezan a aumentar la velocidad_

_Knuckles: esta vez debo ganar como sea- empezo a planear_

_Rouge: ja solo puedes estar un rato corto asi_

"_**Must keep on movin´ ahead**_

_**No time for guessin´, follow my plan instead**_

_**Trusting in what you can´t see**_

_**Take my lead, I´ll set you free"**_

_Sonic: no puedo creer que Tails tenga esa velocidad, es tan parecida pero yo me voy a vencer por nadie- los pasa a una velocidad muy extrema que queda al lado de Metal Sonic_

_Metal Sonic: por fin un contrincante de mi categoría_

_Sonic: no creas que me ganaras- pasando por una vuelta_

_Tails: Sonic tiene razon debo creer en mi- penso y aumento mucho la velocidad llegando un poco atrás de los erizos azules_

_Metal Sonic: parace que tu amigo es bueno tambien pero no por mucho- levanta una nube de polvo que no deja ver al zorrito_

"_**Follow me- set me free- trust me**_

_**And we will escape from the city"**_

"_**I´ll make it though (follow me)**_

_Sonic: eres un tramposo Metal Sonic _

_Pero algo salio volando de la nube era Tails que seguia en la carrera y con mas animos que los paso y después aterrizo aun corriendo ayudado con sus colitas especiales y toma mas ventaja_

_Tails: nos vemos chicos- los dejo atrás_

_**Follow me- set me free- trust me**_

_**And we will escape from the city"**_

_Metal Sonic: ¿y ese chico de cuando tiene tanta velocidad?_

_Sonic: bien hecho Tails pero no puedo perder- y lo alcanza_

_Shadow: oigan que tiene uds dos _

_Sonic: animos para ganar ¿que mas Shadow?_

_Tails: ¿y esto?-_

_Los tres estaban arriba de una colina donde estaban unos fierros inclinados diagonalmente y que estaban unidos a la pista, los fierros eran mas o menos gruesos, se podria ver como terminaban en el otro extremo con la segunda parte de la pista que eran tres giros y la meta con una gran bandera de cuadros color negro y blanco y con letras de "Goal"_

_Shadow: que bien- se desliza_

_Sonic: si no quieres perder Tails debes deslizarte- miestars el ya estaba encima de un fierro y se dejaba caer en el_

_Tails: lo intentare- se sube a un fierro y empieza a deslizarse- ¡¡¡que entrete!- se agacha para toma las velocidad_

"_**I´ll make it though, prove it to you**_

_**Follow me**_

_**Oh, yeah!"**_

_Sonic: hey mas cuidado tails- miro asombrado como su amigo saca muchas chispas- ¡¡¿Tails! No puede ser que el...- _

_Shadow: jajajaja esta vez ganare- pasa la lado de él el zorrito- ese era Tails maldición debo ganar- y se desliza mas rapido llegando a alcanzarlo- espera_

_Sonic: esperen uds dos no se lleven la diversión- los tres compiten por el primer lugar_

_Metal Sonic esperaba arriba de la colina ya que no podria deslizarse_

"_**Danger is lurking around every turn**_

_**Trust your feelings, got to live and learn**_

_**I know with some luck that I´ll make it through**_

_**Got no other options, only one thing to do"**_

_Metal Sonic: maldición no puedo pasar por los fierros yo me rindo- y se borra de la carrera_

_Knuckles: bueno alla voy- baja por un fierro_

_Cream: vamos Chesse- _

_Amy: Sonic querido esperame- y baja tambien_

_Rouge: ¿nunca cambias, no amy?- guiña un ojo _

_Amy: no debo ganar esta por mi Sonic- _

_M K: bueno ahora a ver lo que me dio ese doctor- y saca la capa y la deja como tapete y se sube a ella- funciona y ahora a ganar_

_Eggman: bueno es hora de ocupar el nitro- vuela a gran velocidad sobre los rieles _

"_**I don´t care what lies ahead**_

_**No time for guessin´, follow my plan instead**_

_**Find that next stage, no matter what that may be**_

_**Take my lead, I´ll set you free"**_

_Mas adelante nuestros amigos Sonic Tails y Shadow siguen primeros aun bajando por los rieles pero algo paso que la colina tambien se derrumba y los fierros empiezan a caer, los demas hicieron un esfuerzo para alcanzarlos quedando a pocos pasos para la meta._

"_**Follow me- set me free- trust me **_

_**And we will escape from the city**_

_**I´ll make it though (follow me)**_

_los tres primeros llegan a la pista de nuevo y corren de nuevo, al frente se veian solo tres vueltas y terminaba de nuevo el grupo de concursantes se reune excepto metal Sonic la pista aun seguia derrumbándose justo detra de ellos , la primera vuelta taisl penso en un plan, en la segunda hizo los calculos necesarios para que funcionara el plan, era mas o menos asi: consistia en tomar mas fuerza en la ultima vuelta ayudado por sus colitas justo en la mitad de la vuelta, asi la velocidad y mas la fuerza combinada de la vuelta y sus colas lo harian mas rapido, ese segundo fue largo para Tails con su plan, corria el riesgo de un accidente si sus calculos eran malos pero prefirió arriesgarse ya que confiaba en el mismo y tiro la ultima cara que tenia con total de ganar _

_**Follow me- set me free- trust me**_

_**And we will escape from the city **_

_**I´ll make it though, prove it to you**_

_**Follow me"**_

_Sonic aumentaba su velocidad al igual que los demas al empezar la ultima vuelta, Tails miraba la pista y cuando llego a la mitad, dio todas sus fuerzas en ese punto y cuando comenzo a bajar tenia tanta velocidad que no pudo controlarla la principio, controlándola justa a tiempo al final de la vuelta, vio como los demas venian algo lejos pero al final llego a la meta muy feliz se detuvo a tiempo de caer de la pista y empezo a volar donde estaban los demas._

"_**Follow me**_

_**I´ll make it through**_

_**Oh, yeah!"**_

_Sonic: bien Tails te felicito ganaste limpiamente- lo abraza_

_Tails: tenias razon Sonic debi confiar en mi mismo_

_Knuckles: bien eres muy bueno- y le da la mano_

_Amy: felicitaciones Tails _

_Cream: gran carrera sr Tails ¿no Chesse?_

_Chesse: Chao chao_

_Rouge: eres un gran contrincante sabias_

_Shadow: hump fue solo suerte_

_Mk: gran carrera reconozco mi derrota- y felicita a Tails con un abrazo_

_Tails: gracias pero Shadow tiene razon fue solo suerte y ademas fe en mi mismo _

_Sonic: por lo menos Shadow dice algo por lo menos "coherente"_

_Shadow: aver que quieres decir con eso_

_Sonic: nada yo no he dicho nada- poniéndose nervioso_

_Shadow: ja, ya me las pagaras erizo_

_Y todos reian, incluyendo a Tails, que se ponia a llorar, nunca habia ganado en algo de carreras y ahora cumplio su sueño de ganar porlo menos una vez, era algo que nunca olvidara Tails en su vida,miro como el erizo azul se reia tambien y penso que él era el mejor amigo que alguien podria tener. De pronto la pantalla aparace y les dice que es tiempo de volver al portal y se abre el portal que los regresa a su mundo_

_Eggman: no queria ocuparlo pero no me queda otra opcion la primera la gano Sonic y ahora Tails, debo ganar las cinco que quedan como sea no me importa el costo que tenga que arriesgar jajajajajajajajajajajaja_

_Continuara..._

_Bueno aquí termina el cap 6 de "Una Super Sonica Carrera" esperoque les haya gustado y les pido perdon por el retraso pero esta cap valio la pena por fa disculpen XD_

_Bueno los espero en otro cap del fic, por fa dejen reviews se los pido XDDDDDD_

_Se despide hasta el otro cap ;D_

_Ka no Ryu Sw T H y Sc T H _


	7. Una carrera y una noche especial

_De nuevo aquí estoy con un nuevo cap de "Una Super Sonica Carrera" bueno estoy inspirado ahora y quiero contarles que esto tendra para rato, es decir estara mas emocionante. XDDDDD pero ahora es tiempo para los reviews:_

_Koibitotenshototsuki: epale ( me agrada esa frase lo que pasa es que no sabia que significaba XDDDD sorry por lo del otro dia) no estaria mal que haya un empate pero asi tendrían que correr otra para el desempate,×P jajajaja es bunea la idea la tendre presente de todos modos y gracias por leer el fic, bueno Shadow también tendra el papel de consejero ¿de nuevo? Jajajja y habra mas romance con Amy Sonic Rouge Knuckles y Tails Cream ya veremos como..._

_Sabaku no Kimera: bueno hija mia estoy en eso y con respecto de el otro fic como seria si.. te tengo un papel en mi fic asi que espero que estes contenta ya? Jajajajaja ×D_

_sonicthehedgheog: mira es que cream tiene cierto respeto a sus amigos pero eso se puede arreglar y con respecto a esa confesión solo te dire que si habra una._

_Shadow184: bueno como te daras cuenta ya se han corrido 2 carreras la primera la gano Sonic y la segunda Tails, puede ser que en esta gane Shadow._

_Las carreras se ponen cada vez mejor, cada vez mas cerca esta el final pero hay mucho que contar¿el grupo de Sonic se enterara de los planes del desconocido¿para que eran las Chaos Emeralds? Esas y muchas preguntas mas seran re0spondidas de ahora en adelante..._

_Spark: veo que tienes mas reviews que la otra vez_

_Ka no Ryu: aumenta mi fama de escritor, espero que siga creciendo mas_

_Spark: en tus sueños Ka no Ryu, en tus sueños_

_Ka no Ryu: si claro pero no te coloco en mi siguiente fic que pensaba escribir_

_Spark: ya ok lo siento pero por fa ponme_

_Todos los personajes del fic son de ©Sega y de ©Sonic Team y Spark the Scorpion es mío, la canción es de sus respectivos creadores_

_El sueño de Shadow es algo basado del fic "pequeños heroes" de Griffmoon, no es una copia, que es como ese el estilo de imaginación y presentación de personajes._

_Una Super Sonica Carrera_

_Capitulo N° 7_

_Una carrera y una noche especial_

_Habia sido agotador para Tails haber ganado esa carrera, Sonic aun dormia en su cama, el zorrito se sintio feliz por haber ganado, no podria dormir cono solo pensarlo, se acerco a la ventana de su pieza y observo como las estrellas brillaban para el y para alguien mas, alguien que estaba corriendo por las calles de noche, a una persona que siempre sentia su compañía de esos cuerpos celestes, siendo el parte del espacio, Shadow. No tenia sueño, queria sentir el silencio de las calles, correr a gran velocidad para seguir entrenando, según el eso hacia, pero solo escapaba de si mismo y de sus problemas._

_Shadow: Me gustaria detener el tiempo, si tuviera mi Chaos Emerald lo haria- penso mientras se acostaba en el pasto de la plaza y reflexionaba de algo que le latia por dentro- no se lo que late dentro mio-_

_Aun asi siguo, pero en algunos minutos se caian lentamente sus parpados, donde los sueños de Shadow cobraban vida._

_Soño que Sonic y el eran hermanos de sangre, tenian solo 10 años en la recreacion del subconsciente del erizo, Sonic solia ser le mismo erizo alegre y valiente, Shadow era mas callado y maduro, como en la realidad, pero vio como su enemigo numero uno para los dos era Eggman y que estaban a punto de matarlo y de repente despierta sobre saltado y descubre que era solo un sueño, mas bien algo confuso para el. Si quiere derrotarlo ¿debe ser con Sonic a su lado?._

_Shadow: Ah, son solo tonterías- y se durmió_

_El muelle no quedaba lejos de la plaza, lejos la esplendorosa mañana habia llegado y nuestro erizo debia ir a casa de Rouge para que ella le diera algo para comer, ya que ese era el acuerdo que tuvieron._

_Rouge: por que se demora tanto Shadow siempre viene a esta hora- en la mesa estaba una taza de café cargado, unos huevos fritos y un pan, eso era el desayuno de Shadow, meintars alguien tocaba al puerta, Rouge dejo todo listo y abrio la puerta, siendo las 9 Am, era Sonic que queria hablar con su "amigo" y supo que venia a ver a la murciélago todas las mañanas_

_Sonic: hola Rouge ¿esta Shadow aquí?- entro la cabeza y miro por el mismo- no esta que lastima_

_Rouge: aun no llega pero se que esta por llegar pasa- le cede entra y le muestra un nuevo sillon que habia comprado- prueba mi nueva adquisición ¿te gusta el sillon?_

_Sonic: si, que rico pero ¿para que son estos botones?- en la bracera derecha había un panel con 5 botones_

_Rouge: son para hacer masajes, justo lo que yo necesito después de tanto trabajo como espia_

_Sonic¿puedo?- la murciélago afirmo y Sonic apreta el boton con un N° 1, que era para masaje suave_

_De nuevo golpean la puerta Rouge deja a Sonic solo y abre. Era su inquilino de desayuno, que venia con unas bolsas de comida. El entro y vio como Sonic estaba tirado en el sillon, este le saludo y el erizo negro le pregunto el por que de su visita._

_Sonic: es sobre algo que paso anoche- se paro rapidamente dejando que le sillon siguera moviéndose_

_Shadow¿no sera que te paso lo mismo que a mi?- dejo las bolsas en la mesa_

_Sonic: eso creo por eso vine para ver si soñaste con lo mismo_

_Rouge: a ver, explicenme que es eso de un sueño, exigo saber ya que estan en mi departamento_

_Sonic le explica que ellos soñaron, aclarando las dudas de Rouge y pensaron que seria bueno explicárselo a alguien y esa fue Rouge ademas de que si no le contaban, adios desayuno para Shadow. Ellos estban muy sorprendidos con este sueño premonitorio, la murcielago comprendio todo pero les dijo que no se asusten, puede ser que eso esa un aviso de futuro._

_Sonic¿es decir que eso pueda pasar?- los tres estaban sentados en la mesa_

_Rouge: si asi es- tomo un poco de café- suelen pasar a casi todo el mundo_

_Shadow¿cómo sabes de estas cosas ya que nunca creias lo que decian los expertos en la materia de los sueños?- comio un poco de pan_

_Rouge: te dire que algo sirve ver el cable en las noches de aburrimiento- toma su taza y la de los dos invitados_

_Sonic: se nota que no has tenido trabajo en estos dias-_

_Rouge: es que les dije que estaba en otros asuntos, como es la carrera-_

_Shadow: bueno asi que no se lo digas a nadie- hace el gesto de silencio_

_Rouge: ok ok, nos vemos en la carrera- los acompaña a la puerta y se despide_

_Sonic: nos vemos Rouge y gracias_

_Shadow: te lo agradezco- los dos saltan del 5 piso y corren a la velocidad de la luz cuando llegan al suelo_

_Rouge: estos chicos se nota que son parecidos- y cierra la puerta_

_Al mismo una puerta se abre, la computadora aun estaba encendida, los datos de la siguiente pista estaban listos, esta vez la gema era de color celeste y los planos de la pista del cielo estaban apunto de completar, el ser misterioso ya habia abierto la pista, el se sentó y espero que la hora estimada llegara y con esos pensamientos llego M.K, el robot con forma de bola hizo una reverencia._

_M.K: señor esta listo todo_

_: excelente solo debo sentarme aquí y ver como estos tontos caen en otra trampa mas ja, ja, ja, ja- apreto un boton y se apago el monitor_

_M.K¿que hago por ud amo?- se acerco hasta el escritorio o panel de control de la pista siguiente_

_: por ahora nada fiel soldado tu solo sigue viendo cada movimiento de los "competidores"_

_M.K: muy bien señor- y se abre la puerta mecanizada_

_: después de esto ya no me serviras mas- miro la salida a su sala de control y dejando en él el recuerdo de su robot de baja estatura como sale de ese lugar tan malévolo_

_La carrera estaba por comenzar, los participantes entraron a hoyo negro, llevándolos a una pista en el cielo. La pista estaba constituida por un gran arco iris y se podia ver como la tierra estaba bajo sus pies y como las nubes estaban al alcanze de la mano, mirando a la pista era de la siguiente manera: habian mas vueltas que antes, tambien se veian hoyos en el camino y por ultimo un gran acantilado con un puente muy angosto. Los concursantes estaban preparándose para el momento de correr, todos se colocaron en posición de partida agachados con los pies en un tacon especial para atletismo que sirve para empezar con mas velocidad. La pantalla aparece y se pueden distinguir los numeros 3 2 1 y Go!._

_La carrera empezo Amy estaba en la cabeza junto con M.K y los demas estaban justo detrás. El paisaje era tranquilo pero eso duraria muy poco ya que habian 5 vueltas consecutivas y eso podria marear a cualquiera. Asi que le puso todas las ganas para salir rapidamente antes de un mareo, miro que M.K estaba mas tranquilo corriendo y observando cada movimiento de la eriza rosa. Ella al principio sospecho de el pero lo miro a la cara, pero no encontro motivos para acusarlo de malo sin tener pruebas. Mientras atrás alguien estaba tratando de escuchar una voz que venia de su mente, según el era una voz de mujer. Repetia su nombre varias veces y el puso atención a lo que le iban a decir, cada vez era mas fuerte mientras pasaban las 5 vueltas. Sonic aprovecho y se coloco en la delantera pero Shadow se concentro en la competencia y lo alcanzo_

_Sonic: me alegro que esas mi amigo y mi "hermano" Shadow, pero esto es uan carrera y no me voy a vencer por ti_

_Shadow: me da lo mismo, total quiero ganar para dejar tranquilo mi sed de ganador_

_Sonic: jajajaja_

_La cosas se ponian mejor cada uno puso lo mejor de si: Amy Cream Knuckles Rouge Tails Eggman Metal Sonic y M.K se les acercaban quedando casi juntos de los erizos. Seguido de un largo camino recto, estaban los hoyos que separaban la pista en 3, Shadow con Sonic tomaron la del medio, mietras los demas tomaron las del costado. Era duro el sol pegaba fuerte en ese instante, pero nuestros dos erizos no se dejaron rendir por el otro, cada uno queria ganar, corrian en un especie de espiral, mientras las dos pistas seguían con vueltas._

_Amy: ya me aburri de tanta vuelta_

_Rouge: eres una debilucha_

_Amy: asi veamos- estan muy juntas empujándose mientras Cream y M.K estaban atrás_

_Cream: bueno cheese demostremos que también podemos- y las pasa volando_

_Amy¡¡hey!_

_Rouge: que tonta soy puedo volar- y empieza a volar como Cream_

_Amy: no me dejen sola- mira que ellas las deja sola con M.K_

_M.K: apurate- y también la revasa_

_Amy: debo ganar por mi querido Sonic_

_Y empieza a correr mas rapido tomando la delantera en su grupo. En la otra pista Eggman y metal Sonic lideraban dejando muy atrás a Knuckles y Tails ocupando los nitros que Eggman aun tenia_

_Eggman: jajajajajajaja esta ves les ganare_

_Metal Sonic: deja de decir estupideces viejo, ya sabes que yo ganare- y le da un feroz golpe que casi echa a su creador_

_Eggman: desde un buen rato te estas portando rebeldemente_

_Metal Sonic¿y que me haras? _

_El combate se estallo, el erizo robot atacaba con sus puños mientras el otro disparaba unos laser_

_Knuckles: creo que esta ves debemos ocupar la maniobra 25 TFC_

_Tails¡¡¡que excelente idea por fin recordaste una maniobra!- _

_Knuckles¿este por que dices eso? ⌐⌐×- su compañero estaba algo nervioso_

_Tails: mejor ataca_

_Knuckles tomo a su amigo y lo lanzo, tials en ese momento volo lo mas rapido y se convirtió en una bolita, impactando a los dos en un solo disparo._

_Knuckles¡¡chuza!- mientras salta de los dos "palitroques" _

_Tails: si- empezo a aterrizar junto a Knuckles- ya ¿listo Knuckles?_

_Knuckles: cuando quieras- ambos se empezaron a correr mas fuerte_

_Sonic: mira una union_

_Shadow: Preparate para el choque_

_Las tres pistas se unian en una, ambos saltaron, uno giro muy rapido hacia adelante y el otro se tele transporto, quedando muy minimo espacio entre ellos y los demas competidores._

_Sonic miro atrás_

_Sonic: huy que cerca estubo esa_

_Shadow: pense que la estabas realmente preparado _

_Sonic: y lo estoy pero no quiero morirme joven aun_

_Shadow: ja_

_No se podia distiguir desde la posición que estaban pero veian algo café y casi todo celeste con algo blanco, cuando estuvieron mas cerca miraron que era un puente colgante de madera y se veia muy frágil, ambos tomaron la iniciativa de aumentar la velocidad, s acercaron y corrieron como algo malo los persiguiera. Rouge, Tails, Cream, Knuckles, Eggman y Metal Sonic empazaron a volar y planear hasta el otro extremo del puente, mientras Amy y M.K tomaron la opcion de pasar por ese puente. Esa voz volvio en su mente y repetia su nombre descubriendo su identidad. Los demas competidores se les acercaban mas y mas hasta que quedaron todos juntos. Shadow entonces tomo la iniciativa de averiguar de quien se trataba_

_Shadow: la unica que me dice con ese tono de voz es... Maria. ¿Maria eres tu?- mientras veia a lo lejos la meta_

_Maria: si soy yo Shadow, debo contarte que tus sospechas son ciertas al igual que Sonic, debes tratar de ver que es lo que ese desconocido trama, _

_Shadow: maria que bueno que estes bien , pero ¿por que no me has hablado antes?_

_Maria: no he podido querido erizo Shadow esta fue una excepcion para proteger a la tierra del mal que se avecina, pero recuerda que siempre estare contigo en tu corazon cuidate Shadow- se escuchaba mas debil- adios_

_Shadow¡¡MARIA!- dijo en si mismo- debo ganar por ella- y su poder aumento cada vez mas hasta que saco fuego de las air shoes, Sonic tambien aumento su poder la máximo y estaban cerca de la meta, ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo frenando de una manera casi bestial, los dos volvieron a la meta y esperaron la decisión del aquel completamente extraño_

_: ahora se vera quien es el ganador- sale la imagen de los dos erizos en camara lenta y se ve claramente que Shadow cruza la meta antes que Sonic_

_Rouge: ganaste Shadow- lo abraza_

_Sonic: buena carrera viejo_

_Cream: que bueno que gano Shadow- volaba alrededor del erizo negro _

_Amy: que lastima que no ganara sonic, pero igual felicitaciones- se abraza de su querido sonic _

_Knuckles solo mostro un gesto de aprobación, Shadow cruzado de brazos cerra sus ojos un segundo y los vuelve a abrir, mientras Sonic mostraba seriedad al verlo cruzado de brazos tambien, Shadow nunca lo vio asi. Pero cambio de repente y lo abraza con tanta fuerza_

_Sonic: viejo si que eres un excelente rival-_

_Shadow: este... ¿Sonic puedes soltarme? Me molesta_

_Sonic: claro claro, pero recuerda que podria a ver ganado yo tambien_

_Shadow: si claro después de mi erizo clonado_

_Sonic¿a si? Miren al chico de las llamas, casi me quemas jajajajajajajaja_

_Shadow: jajajajajaja ¿te crees muy simpatico?- pasan la puerta que estaba abierta_

_Sonic: obvio que si y mas que tu- entra tambien_

_Amy¿alguien me dice que les pasa a esos dos que van tan felices?_

_Tails: si es raro que Shadow este feliz con Sonic_

_Knuckles: debio afectarle el ganar la carrera_

_Rouge no dijo nada, sabia que ellos eran mas que enemigos de velocidad, por dentro eran hermanos como 2 gotas de agua, pero con sus cosas diferentes. Miro a su echidna que estaba cerca y el la abrazo con algo de timedez al entrar al portal_

_Knuckles: parece que algo sabes_

_Rouge: yo nada_

_Knuckles: que mentirosa si sabes algo_

_Rouge: pero es un secreto_

_Knuckles: bueno no preguntare mas- y le da un besito en la mejilla_

_Rouge no pudo sonrojarse al sentir ese beso tierno. Eggman y metal Sonic ya habina entrado. Los dos no podian creer que esta ve zque ocupando los nitros no pudieron ganar ademas la maniobra de Tails y Knuckles fue tan sorprendente que los habia dejado casia punto de perder._

_Metal Sonic: esos dos me tienen aburrido_

_Eggman: dimelo a mi los he tenido que soportar por mucho y siempre me arruinan mis planes_

_Metal Sonic¿tienes algo que nos ayude con estos parasitos?_

_Eggman: pues claro se me habia olvidado algo que tenia guardado para casos como estos- salieron del portal dejándolos en su laboratorio_

_Metal Sonic¿y por que diablos no lo ocupaste antes?_

_Eggman: ya calma ya veras como esos no podran después que active mi nuevo invento jajajajajajajajajajajaja_

_Todos fueron estaban en sus casas, todos Shadow y Sonic que estaban contemplando la luna llena, ambos se sentian tranquilos y contentos, no se sabia el por que, el primero trato de tomar la luna levantando su mano y dominar ese cuerpo celeste, el otro solo miro acostado en una colina en angel island, pero antes de eso... _

_Knuckles no obstante seguia cuidando la Master pero los dejo ahí ya que se veian tranquilos y les dijo que se podian quedar en la casa a dormir, los dos aceptaron con gusto y le dijeron que no los esperaba para la cena. _

_Sonic: sabes estoy feliz que ganaras hoy_

_Shadow¿en serio? Pense que te hubiera gustado ganar tu con lo arrogante que eres_

_Sonic: bueno obviamente me habia gustado ganar, pero igual me siento feliz por ti_

_Shadow¿eres tu el verdadero Sonic the Hedgehog, el que siempre se cree el mejor?_

_Sonic: es el mismo, pero he estado pensando en el sueño y eso me hizo unirme mas a mi hermano Shadow_

_Shadow: digamos que yo tambien pero no tanto como tu- se deja caer en el pasto_

_Sonic¿aun sigues siendo Shadow the Hedgehog, el que no le importaba los demas? Jajajajajajaja- se movia de tanto reir_

_Shadow: ja ja ja- se sienta _

_Sonic: mejor me voy a la casa cuidate hermano- se le levanta y se retira_

_Shadow: que buneo que se fue ahora descansar un poco aunque igual es como un hermano para mi- y se recuesta en el pasto apoya su cabeza en las manos, estos estan detrás de la nuca para servir como almohada, de pronto sintio que alguien venia se preparo pero prefirió tomar por sorpresa fingiendo que dormia y los pasos se hacian mas fuertes._

_La sombra se acerco a Shadow y lo reconocio, el aun mantenía sus ojos cerrados pero los desperto de golpe al escuchar su nombre y quién era la interlocutora, se sento y vio como ella también se sneto a su lado, hacia tiempo que no se veian y fue nuestro erizo quien empezo a conversar_

_Shadow¿que haces aquí y a esta hora Tikal?- la miro con cierta preocupación y enoja la mismo tiempo_

_Tikal: yo siempre salgo, cuando Knuckles cuida la Master, a dar un paseo_

_Shadow: ah, pero esta vez no estaras sola- se levanta y le ofrece la mano- vamos tengo que conversar contigo_

_Y fueron caminando por la isla flotante mientras Shadow le contaba lo ocurrido a Tikal sobre la advertencia de maria, ella lo tomo mal ya que pensaba que aun la amaba a esa niña, pero pretendio no llorar y seguir escuchando como una amiga para Shadow, ese erizo negro como la noche y frio como el hielo, a ese erizo que siempre lo lleva en su corazon. Cuando termino Shadow de contar su relato Tikal se cae y se puso a llorar. Shadow penso que era lo que le dijo _

_Shadow¿es por lo que te dije que estas llorando? _

_Tikal: no es por que me lastime- ocultaba la pena de saber esa historia- hubiera mejor no escuchado_

_Shadow: entonces yo te llevo- la pesca en sus fuertes brazos como cargando a la novia en la luna de miel- volvamos para que te cures_

_Tikal: no es necesario Shadow _

_Shadow: estas mal deja por lo menos llevarte- y empezaron el camino de vuelta al santuario_

_Tikal miro el rostro de Shadow, estaba muy cerca sus labios con los de él, ella al principio tuvo miedo pero de a poco se le acerco dándole un beso, Shadow quedo muy sorpendido y al fin comprendio el porque Tikal lloraba, la miro y veia correr lagrimas aun de la chica echidna pero esta se retiro y seguia llorando._

_Tikal: Shadow yo te quiero_

_Shadow: mostrando algo de sorpresa y confusión- este yo no se que decir en un momento asi ya sabes nunca aprendi a amar a la gente_

_Tikal: si lo se y lo siento no volvera a pasar- su rostro se camuflo con la oscuridad del bosque que estaban pasando- se que amas a maria_

_Shadow¿y quien te dijo que no me gusto?- una sonrisa nacio del erizo- ademas maria es mi mejor angel guardian _

_Tikal¿entonces...?- abrazo a Shadow _

_Shadow: no se tal vez me cueste pero lo intentare pero tal vez no pueda darte el cariño que tu nesecitas_

_Tikal: con solo intentarlo por mi me vale la pena quererte erizo Shadow- y un beso corta la respuesta que iba a dar el erizo mientras llegaban al santuario de angel island_

_Continuara..._

_Damos por finalizado un capitulo mas de "Una Super Sonica Carrera" ya se viene el final asi prepárense para el final jajajajaja ×Đ_

_Se aceptaran todas sus sugerencias, criticas constructivas y demas, por fa dejen reviews para ver la calidad del capitulo_

_Gracias por leerlo y por fa dejen sus comentarios ok?_

_Ka No Ryu o Shadonic The Hedgehog _

_Sw T H y Sc T H_


	8. Un Final Romantico

_Y aquí esta un nuevo capitulo de "Una Super Sonica Carrera" espero que el anterior les haya gustado en especial a todos los fans del erizo Shadow, bueno es teimpo de responder sus reviews_

_Sabaku no Kimera: bueno, se nota claramente que Shadow cambio un poco, no del tanto ya que sigue siendo el erizo terco, orgulloso y solitario, aunque ahora no tanto. Gracias hija por leer el fic y ya vera una sorpresa que le tengo en el otro fic. _

_Koibitotenshitotsuki: si lo cambie ya que Shadonic es mi mejor creación y me gusto mucho el nombre y lo agrege al verdadero (de Ka no Ryu a un nuevo nick: Ka no Ryu Shadonic the Hedgehog). Creo que lo de Sonic y Shadow aun no se sabe pero era el sueño que los unia como hermanos tal ves quien sabe si lo son verdaderamente, gracias por tu apoyo, pero igual me gusta Sonic y hare lo posible por seguirlo. Por cia ya lo ocupaba antes que tu pero no ocupo con frecuencia el "epale" jajajajajajajajaja_

_Spark¿vamos a escribir un capitulo nuevo de este fic estupido e idiota?_

_Ka no Ryu¿tu dirias ...de este fic bueno y divertido?_

_Spark: no, soy sincero contigo ahoraaaaaa...- en le techo quedaba un hoyo la salir con mucha fuerza de un golpe el escorpion verde_

_Ka no Ryu: problema resuelto, pobre que lo insulte de nuevo por que ahí si que le llega de verdad_

_Spark: mira que lindas estrellas- refiriéndose a las del golpe pero al volver en si miro que las estrellas seguían ahí- demonios que fuerte es este tipo-_

_Ka no Ryu: bueno mientras el vuelve creo que es tiempo de otro capitulo nuevo de "Una Super Sonica Carrera"_

_×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× _

_Una Super Sonica Carrera_

_Capitulo N°8_

_Un final Romantico_

_Sombra 1: jajaja ahora todo esta listo- dijo al poner algo en una maquina muy extraña_

_Sombra 2¿crees que eso funcione?_

_Sombra 1: naturalmente he mejorado los dispositivos para asegurar el primer lugar_

_Y se ven como unas luces se prenden y se apagan a cada rato..._

" _creo ue debe ser demasiado grave para que Maria me diera una señal de esa manera"- Shadow dormia en un sillon solo con una brazada que Knuckles tenia para las visitas ya que eran muy pocos que se quedaban aquí a dormir. " mañana bien temprano hablare de esto a Sonic"penso mientras lo miraba pon unos segundos para luego dormir de nuevo._

_el por su parte estaba en otro sillon, aun descansando del duro combate con su contraparte hermano y amigo que es Shadow, no podia dormir aun ya que esas preguntas recorrian su mente de nuevo. No les tomo importancia pero alguien lo mueve un poco y el mira que es el erizo negor que tenia una cara de seriedad total, Sonic supo que debian hablar de manera urgente y salieron a pasear con las luces de la luna y las estrellas como guias en este confundido camino que les marco._

_Sonic¿que pasa Shadow? te noto muy serio de lo normal _

_Este no lo miro a la cara _

_Shadow: en la carrera de ayer... hable con Maria_

_Sonic¡¡¡¡¿con Maria! No puede ser si ella...- caminaron hasta un lago pequeño y ahí se sentaron mas tranquilo, para Sonic ese lugar es su preferido en angel island _

_Shadow: ya lo se pero me conto que nuestras sospechas son ciertas_

_Sonic¿o sea que debemos saber que trama ese tipo tan extraño?- chasqueo su mano_

_Shadow: asi es, debe ser que el peligor que se avecina sea demasiado grave _

_Sonic¿pero por que te lo vino a contar Maria?_

_Shadow callo completamente, Sonic se sintio culpable al decir esa estupida pregunta, pero cuando le iba a pedir disculpas el otro respondio_

_Shadow: según ella era para proteger la tierra_

_Sonic: Maria... debio ser difícil para ti_

_Shadow: y aun lo es- un lagrima corrio por la mejilla rosada del erizo_

_Sonic: debes salvar la tierra como ella quiere _

_Shadow: es cierto- y se borro la marca que dejo su gota de dolor y recuerdos tristes_

_Sonic: vamos debemos dormir para competir mañana Shadow_

_Shadow: ve tu yo me quiero quedra un rato mas_

_Sonic emprendio el regreso pero se quedo miranro a su compañero de batalla, ademas de tener al Knuckles, con el era distinto, no lo sabia pero se sentia my bien estando con el erizo negro como la noche y frio como el hielo. Tenia algo. " ¿pero que sera?" penso mientras miraba a lo lejos la casa de Knuckles junto al santuario de la Master Emerald. Shadow por su parte ese momento con Maria le hizo recordar un momento muy feliz que tuvo en la colonia espacial ARK..._

_××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××_

_Maria: vamos Shadow abrelo- era el dia de la amistad y el erizo habia recibido un bello regalo envuelto de negro, el color favorito_

_Shadow: veamos que sera- y saca una linda bola de cristal que en ella salia la colonia y unas cosas blancas que serian las estrellas_

_El lo agito y le encanto la replica exacta de la colonia y como las estrellas giraban alrededor de ella, Shadow lo dejo en el suelo y le paso su regalo. ella no pensdaba que el recordaria esa fecha que la inventaron los dos hace unos dias atrás, ella con delicadeza arbio el presente y era un balancín de madera conde salia un erizo negro esculpido en un lado y en el otro ella donde se podia mover el balancín para arriba y abajo._

_Maria: es tan lindo- lo toco y se movio- eres tan tierno Shadow cosa que nunca la demuestres._

_Shadow: no es nada solo pense que seria bueno para ti_

_Maria: me gusto tu regalo ¡ feliz dia de la amistad!- y lo abrazo_

_Shadow quedo inmóvil no se lo esperaba y mucho menos un beso en su rosada mejilla. El la miro y brotaban lagrimas de felicidad ya que Maria en la colonia no tuvo el teimpo de hacer amigos y el unico que tenia era su Shadow the Hedgehog, la forma de vida suprema, el timidamente le seco las lagrimas._

_Maria: te quiero Shadow_

_Shadow: yo tambien_

_Y un largo abrazo hace termiar el recuerdo feliz de ese dia tan especial para el..._

_×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× _

_Shadow: Maria...- las mismas lagrimas de Maria recorren su cara_

_El no podia seguir asi, debia ser fuerte y saber que Maria no le hubiera gustado que lo viese asi " debo proteger la tierra por ella" se levanto y corrio hacia la casa donde aun dormian. Sonic roncaba como siempre y el se tiro en su sillon y se tapo con la frasada. " es una promesa Maria, te la voy a cumplir" y se durmió_

_A la mañana siguiente Amy habia venido a la isla con el grupo que faltaba con la excepcion de Eggman y Metal Sonic, ella fue donde Knuckles le dijo donde dormia Sonic aun y le dio un beso para despertarlo con una sorpresa, Sonic aun dormia pero un calor sintio en su boca y al sabe que era Sonic haciéndose el dormido hace que Amy caia con el en el sillon._

_Amy: buenos dias- lo miro como recien estaba despertando del todo_

_Sonic bosteza tapándose la boca y se frega los ojos_

_Sonic: hola Amy amor mio- y lo abraza- ¿a que hora llegaste?_

_Amy: no mucho, veo que también Shadow aun duerme- mira que le estba acurrucado en su parte del sillon donde la luz no llegaba_

_Sonic: si po para que veas lo flojo que también es Shadow- se para tomando a la eriza en suus brazos y la deja lentamente en el suelo_

_Amy¿vamos a hacer el desayuno para el grupo?_

_Sonic: ok vamos- y se van a la cocina a preparar algo de comer para los invitados_

_Mientras tanto Tikal iba a hacer lo mismo y le dejo una rosa en su "cama", Shadow despierta con el grito de Amy al ver como el fuego se expandía hacia arriba, el miro la rosa y la tomo._

_Shadow: se que estas ahí- y desde la puerta estaba su echidna rojita- ¿y por que lo haces?_

_Tikal: es que me gustaria que la guardaras como un preciado tesoro _

_Shadow: bueno- y se la pasa- cuídamela debo correr y no quiero perderla_

_Tikal: ok_

_Shadow estaba mirando por la ventana que todos se habian reunido aquí, preguntándole eso y a la hora que llegaron, Tikal responde que aquí se iba a llevar la comunicación hacia el portal de todos excepto Eggman y metal Sonic, ademas dijo que llegaron hace media hora. Entonces ordeno su cama y se fue con Tikal a saludar a los otros_

_Tails: hola Shadow_

_Rouge: veo que la pasaste bien ayer_

_Knuckles¿ya hiciste la cama supongo?_

_Shadow: si la hice no soy como Sonic que no la hace- uu U_

_Desde atrás se oye que decian " ya esta echa para tu información erizo mentiroso" todos los presentes se les formo una gota en la cabeza_

_Cream: hola Shadow- y va volando hacia llegar frente a ellos- que linda pareja hacen- en voz baja, estos al escucharlo sienten un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas mientras la conetija se rie discretamente_

_Tikal¿tu crees?- _

_Cream: siiii_

_Shadow: dejemos de perder el tiempo- camino un poco mostrando seriedad hacia el grupo- ¿pero quien les dijo que aquí seria la entrada? _

_Rouge: fue el mismo tipo que nos lleva hacia aya, dijo que la otra entrada se realizaria en angel island- lo miro con desafio- ¿no me digas que no lo sabias? _

_Shadow: no fui enterado por eso pregunto_

_Tails: Rouge tiene razon el nos dijo, pero no sabiamos que uds ya estrarian aquí desde antes_

_Cream: cuando ibamos a buscarte note encontramos y pensamos que aya nos encontraríamos, Sonic de repente viene aca algunas noches._

_Knuckles: bueno bueno creo que de tanto hablar mejor entremos- y todos se dispusieron a entrar_

"_¿Por que se preocupan por mi¿Por que? Despues de las cosas que les hice y dirigirme a ellos aun sienten que soy su 'amigo' no se que es" Tikal lo miro como pensaba un poco y lo abrazo con todas las ganas, Shadow sintio esto y la abrazo con mucha fuerza, controlándola un poco y entraron. Adentro la mesa estaba casi lista solo faltaba que llegaran Sonic y Amy que estban preparando el desayuno, cosa que le parecio rara que Sonic cocinara y se rio por dentro acomodándose en la mesa junto a su prometida._

_El trajo todos ayudado por el amo de casa y sirvieron a todos sus amigos a comer juntos el desayuno siendo las 10 am, conversaban muy felices mientras unos reian otros se mostraban cariñosos con su fiel compañero/a. El plan de Amy funciono y todos estaban satisfechis con este singular desayuno._

_Amy: vamos chicas mientras ellos llevaban las cosas al fregadero_

_Rouge: un descanzo- y se instala en el sillon favorito de Knuckles_

_Knuckles: ten cuidado con mi sillon-¬¬× estaba a punto de estallar al ver como ella se acomodaba- ya me oiste- y se fue a la cocina_

_Rouge: jajaja pero me mala onda es este- y se sento como una dama sabe hacerlo con una pierna encima de la otra_

_Amy: falta poco para la carrera- miro al grupo de chicas que se habian quedado solas- ¿que paso contigo Tikal? Veo que Shadow al fin atino contigo_

_Tikal: si, esoty muy feliz_

_Rouge: pensaba que ya era tiempo que tuviera alguien a su lado ese Shadow_

_Amy: bueno bueno voe que los chicos volvieron hablamos mas tarde_

_Sonic: bueno que hacemos ah?- se dirigue al grupo de hombres_

_Tails: no se- miro como el sol brillaba en la pradera_

_Knuckles: falta como media hora para la carrera_

_Shadow se va a caminar por ahí dejando al grupo, tenia que pensra tenia que meditar en que cosa estaria pensando el tipo ese para hacer preocupar a Maria e informarle a el. Mietras los demas lo miraban con algo de duda._

_Rouge: anda a compañarlo- miro a Tikal que estaba como derrotada- ahora es cuando el te necesita _

_Amy: dale animos y hazle saber que te preocupas mucho de el_

_Tikal: voy pero esperemos que camine solo yo lo seguire después no me gusta que sea presionado-_

_Cream: Chesse ¿vamos a jugar con los chicos? _

_El chao salio corriendo donde el team Sonic estaba jugando a la pelota, Sonic dejo que Chesse pateara la pelota y empezara la diversión Cream también jugo siendo la pareja de Knuckles en un partido de tres contra dos, Knuckles Cream y Chesse en el primer equipo y el segundo Sonic y Tails_

_Sonic: demostrémosles que somos bueno esn esot Tails_

_Tails: vamos- y le paso el balon a Sonic_

_Ella partio justo cuando el ya no se podia ver, corrio lo mas rapido que pudo y lo no vio, sintio que lago malo le habia pasado, pero algo cayo detrás, sintio un mano en su hombro y escucho "¿que haces aquí?" dejando en evidencia que era su comprometido, ellos caminaron demasiado sin hablar y en un momento del camino Tikal le preguntaba el porque de su preocupación, el solo contesto que debia estra preparado para todo y que no se preocupara, el la iba a tener en su corazon , Tikal penso que se iba y empezó a llorar, Shadow el tomo la cara y le limpio la cara con su enguantada mano y la beso justo en ese momento. "creo que eso debia decirte, gracias por preocuparte por ti Tikal" escucho ella al ver como volvían al santuario ya que seia hora de correr. " cuidame la rosa roja" _

_Y el tomo la mano y corrieron a lo máximo de velocidad llegando en sun segundo al santuario._

_Sonic: por fin llegas creaimos que te fuiste_

_Shadow: solo digamos que me acorde que debo ganarte de nuevo Sonic_

_Sonic: jajajjaa si claro como sieso pasara por segunda vez_

_Knuckles: ya basta Rouge ya te dije que no te la voy a dar_

_Rouge: esa gema es mia ya me pertenece- estaban discutiendo al frente de la gema_

_Knuckles: ya vamos a la carrera ya veremos quien de los dos es mas rapido- fugazmente se miraron como sacando chispas entre ellos_

_Rouge: obviamente que te refieres a mi ya que ademas de ser cabeza dura eres lento- y sintio como algo la jalaba_

_Knuckles solo tomo la mano de Rouge y se fue con ella al portal que estaba abierto, adentro un beso fue como de "suerte" y se separaron_

_Sonic: vamos- y slato adentro del portal_

_Amy: esperame – y entro tambien_

_Tails: vamos Cream creo que tenemos que prepararnos- mirando hacai atrás donde estaban Shadow y Tikal_

_Cream: bye Tikal_

_Tikal: chao y cuídense los dos- volvio a ver los ojos carmesí del erizo- bueno cuidate, la rosa te la paso cuando termines ¿ya amor?_

_Shadow estaba rojo al frente de Tikal, ella se sorprendio de verlo asi. Tal ves era su remedio a ese pasado oscuro que siempre lo tendra en su mente. Ella lo beso y el al terminar se despidio. Ya en la otra dimension, estaba hablando en la pantalla la voz misteriosa. Decia que esta etapa seria de grupos de dos y las parejas ya estaban seleccionadas: Sonic y Shadow, Rouge y Knuckles, Amy con Cream, Tails con MK y Eggman con Metal Sonic. esta pista fue reconocida al instante por Shadow y Sonic ya que alguna ves fue este el lugar de una carrera_

_Sonic: no pueder ser que..._

_Shadow: ...nosotros corramos de nuevo en radical highway ¿juntos!- ambos sabian que esa fue una verdadera carrera para nuestros intrépidos amigos y se miraron quedando en plop_

_Radical highway estaba como esa vez: siendo de noche, con los materiales de contruccion por ahí, los fierros amontonados al igual que las cajas de madera, unas gruas y los cohetes, etc... con lo que tiene la etapa de Sonic Adventure 2 en le modo de carrera de 2 personas. "Aquel integrante del grupo que llegue a la meta sera ganador el y su pareja" decia la pantalla. A el le parecio raro todo esto al saber que este tipo no es nada bueno, miro su alrededor y era ese lugar de puente en medio de la cuidad, las mismas luces, el mismo camino, si en realidad estaban en la pista, pero algo tenia de nuevo, dándole motivos para sospechar, lo mismo paso para su amigo azul que sintio lo mismo, se miraron y asintieron al mismo tiempo, luego miraron como se formaban los grupos. Una nueva carrera empezaba y ahora esto era lo mejor, el inicio..._

_Knuckles: bueno, tengo que soportarte- fingiendo que estaba molesto, ya que en realidad estaba feliz y ella lo sabia _

_Rouge: ah otra ves me toco contigo- y le guiño el ojo_

_Sonic reia disimuladamente por que el sabia el por que de actuar, peor miro como su querida eriza le dio animos pero dijo algo después "pero ya sabes que ahora si te ganare hablo en serio" tragando un poco de saliva _

_Tails: bueno por lo que veo eres un robot muy moderno pareces muy bien echo- mostraba que realmente estaba observándolo detallamente_

_MK: bueno mi creador fue muy bueno conmigo al revivirme_

_Todos se pusieron en sus respectivas salidas la pantalla de nuevo sirvio de maracador, 3 2 1 y ¡start, empezo la carrera. Abia que subir una gran muralla pero habian unos rebotadores que Amy se dio cuenta antes y tomo la ventaga los demas la siguieron de cerca. La eriza tomaba demasiada ventaja y los dejo atrás pero Sonic al recordar la pista hubo una cosa que puedo hacer al igual que Shadow. Tomaron unos ganchos que estbana ocultos que la pescarse de ellos lo llevaban arriba donde unos cohetes esperaban para ser ocupados. Knuckles prefirió escalar la pared en ves de esperar que baja el gancho Rouge empezo a volar al igual que Eggman y Cream que no estaban para esperar el gancho que metal Sonic utilizaba._

_Metal Sonic: maldición la cosa lenta- los demas lo pasaban y llegaban antes a la cima de la colina _

_Amy miro que todos estaban atrás de ella excepto Sonic y Shadow, ya que ella no sabia que ellos utilizaron los cohetes_

_Antes..._

_Sonic: este vamos- y se coloco en un lanzador y apreto el boton para despegar_

_Shadow solo apreto y tambien salio agarrado del manubrio del cohete y vio en el suelo como los demas corrian, luego de ver una gran pared los erizos se soltaron_

_Sonic: guaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- grito mientras utilizaba el Sonic storm para caer echo bola con la máxima velocidad dejando el hoyo en la pista cosa que todos lo vieron y de el saltar una bola azul- vamos jajaja_

_Shadow por su parte habia decidido prender los propulsores y bajar de manera mas rapida y quedara justo al lado de Amy, ella lo saludo y el prendio un poco de fuego en us mano y lo apago com demostrando que aun él era el mejor. _

_Cream comenzo a cargar ma ssu poder y corrio mas rapido_

_Eggman¿que fue eso?- al sentir una ráfaga pasar al lado- es hora de ocupar los nitros Z y se noto que en las vueltas como quedaba un rastro de fuego al igual que metal Sonic los ocupaba y pasa al lado de Amy y de Cream quedando los dos justo al lado del duo de oro_

_Sonic: jajajaj mira Shadow ¿a quienes tenemos aquí?_

_Shadow: pense que nunca llegarian los dos aquí ¿o es que somos muy rapidos para uds?- sintio como la mirada de metal Sonic lo trataba de intimidar, pero no le afecto ya qye el era mucho mejor en eso_

_Eggman: jajajajaja- su risa clásica- veo que la ratas cion púas siguen siendo muy presumidas, pero esta vez ganaremos_

_Metal Sonic: haremos que muerdan el polvo con nuestra velocidad- y se alejan de ellos a una gran velociadad._

_Vieron que después que unas vueltas y unos grandes rodillos con unas espinas, siendo esot ultimo lo nuevo la meta Eggman y metal Sonic ya estaban comenzando a entra a las vueltas._

_Amy: queiro ganar- y apresuro el paso incentivando a los demas tambien_

"_debo seguir adelante nunca rendirme ante todo problema o mal" Penso el zorrito en la frase que su amigo le dijo. _

_Knuckles¿esos dos que se creen?- mirando como ocupaban unos motores- soy unos tramposos, al igual que otra persona- mostro indeferencia al decir este comentario_

_Rouge¿te refieres a ti supongo?- esa la gano ella provocando un enojo total en su echidna rojo_

_Knuckles¡¡¡TU ERES TRAMPOSA, NO YO!_

_Rouge: jajajajajaja ya te enojaste cabeza dura- y durente el camino empezaron a pegar la otro, pero en un momento cuando fallaron "casualmente"_

_Knuckles: jajajaja que buena actuación Rouge parecio tan real- en voz baja y luego de fallar el un golpe se le acerca- creo que ya se por que me gustas- ambos se colocaron rojos pero se separaron de nuevo_

_La murcielago simula que le da en el estomago_

_Rouge: dejame decirte que yo tambien lo se- y vuelven a su "plan"- ya me aburriste voy a ganra yo sola_

_Knuckles: espera yo soy el que va a ganar- y se acercan a los erizos que se soprenden de tanto garabatos que salen entre de ellos_

_Sonic: veo que la pasan muy bien- u.u U_

_Shadow: ya te dije que no te distraigas tanto y corre- terminando una vuelta completa_

_Amy Cream y Tails mostraron una gota en su frente como diciendo " ¿ estos dos cuando dejaran de pelear?" el robot se la acercoa su compañero de carrera mostrando interes en la "discusión" de Knuckles y Rouge, los novios mas peleadores y mal genio._

_MK: oye Tails ¿por qué peleaban?_

_Tails: es que ellos no se llevan muy bien y cuando se ven comienza un batalla, peor es tiempo de ganar vamos MK- y avanzan mas quedando atrás de los "novios"_

_MK: veo que hay unas vueltas que dar como las otras veces y eso me molesta-_

_Tails: piensa en otra cosa asi pensaras mejor y te concentraras en la pista-_

_MK: gracias_

_Cream: vamos Amy nos quedamos muy atrás- Chesse estaba detrás de la eriza como si la estuviera empujando _

_Amy: ok vamos pense que me iba a caer de cansancio ya que es muy larga la pista, peor creo que ahora dare todo de mi- y su velocidad aumento tomando la mano de Cream ya pasando entre todos con un gran salto y cayendo al lado de su Sonic- hola querido _

_Sonic: hola Amy veo que mejoraste bastante al llegar hasta aquí_

_Amy: ya me ves soy la novia del erizo mas rapido_

_Shadow: finjio toser-ejem ejem diras el segundo erizo mas rapido- _

_Sonic¿crees que fue mucha ventaja que les dimos a esos dos?- el dr y su parte metalica estaban por la penúltima vuelta _

_Shadow: vamos ya me canse de correr muy lento_

_Cream¿lento¿ no me diran que estaban solo calentando?- su caho se agarro de la corbata roja de seda_

_Sonic: asi es, bueno nos vemos- y ambos corrieron demasiado rapido que ni siquiera salio el flash que mostaba a la velocidad que iban_

_Cream: guau eso si que es correr, Sonic y Shadow si que son veloces competidores_

_Amy: eso mismo, vamos debemos ganar- y corrieron con mas ganas al igual que los cautro restantes_

_Eggman¿escuchas algo metal Sonic? mirando adentro de su maquina la pensra que le faltaba una pieza o algo asi_

_Metal Sonic: no pero mis radares detectan que algo se acerca rapidamente hasta aca- mira hacai atrás y en una abrir y cerrar de ojos estbana Sonic y Shadow la lado de ellos_

_Sonic: hola nos recuerdan- Eggman que habia puesto el piloto automatico y revisando su nave sale sorprendido de su interior_

_Eggman¡¡¡Sonic y Shadow¿no se suponia que estaban muy atras de nosotros? _

_Shadow: no tenemos tiempo para charlar el como llegamos hasta aquí, vamos Sonic_

_Sonic: adios- un gesto con la mano es lo unico que se después de terminar la vuelta final y pasar por lo rodillos_

_Eggman golpea el control de la nave y empieza a perder velocidad metal Sonic sabia que de el dependia que ganara el y Eggman y gasto todo el nitro que le quedaba, siendo muy poco hasta estar codo a codo con sus rivales. Amy le habia dicho a crema que se subiera en sus hombros ya que estaba decidida a ganar e iba a intentar ocupar un tecnica que habia visto de Sonic. Comenzo a cargar su velocidad corriendo y soltarla cuando estaba al máximo lo habia practicado algunas veces pero el resultado no era favorable, esta vez quiso provarla y empezo a tomra mes energia dejando pasar a todos y cuando penso que estaba al limite, mepzo correr de una manera mas rapida que hasta paso de largo a metal Sonic que se acercba al erizo azul verdadero y su energia de carga se disipo, volviendo a su velocidad._

_Sonic: hey! Creo que ya sabes ocupar el energy wind " nombre de la técnica inventada por mi claro esta" _

_Amy: no te distraigas y corre para que veas que tu amor también te puede ganar- y justo al laod llego a penas el erizo metalico_

_Metal Sonic: veo que la pareja del año se junto_

_Cream: metal Sonic tu nunca ganaras Amy me demostrara que puede_

_Amy: roja obviamente en la confianza de su amiga- gracias _

_Sonic: muy bien ahora si tengo competencia digna de uds- los mira muy confiado_

_El rodillo estaba mas cerca y al momento de pasarlo, Sonic se barrio pasando entre las púas que sobresalia al girarla, Cream ayudo a Amy a volar sobre el sin perder la velocidad claro esta y Metal Sonic rompio el rodiilo con su super giro y al transformar sus púas en sierras electricas que lo perfora todo y salio. La linea estaba a solos pasos de ellos, Sonic Amy y metal Sonic pusieron mucho en si, y en el final encontraron que Shadow tambien estaba ahí dándoles batalla, asi los cuatro veian mas cerca la meta y en un segundo que fue como en camara lenta llegaron y frenaron de una manera increíble como para tanta potencia en correr._

_Amy: siiiiiii lo hice- saltaba con su compañera _

_Cream: llegamos Chesse- y ella empezo a volar con Amy en sus manos aferrada peor al ver coo Sonic se le acercaba la dejo en el suelo_

_Sonic: me parece que mi novia tambien es rapida como su novio, ya me lo esperaba de ti- y un abrazo fue para Amy al cosa mas alegre que le paso durante la carrera_

_Shadow: aun no se sabe quein gano ahora lo diran- y se volteo la ver coo los demas llegaron y escuchaban la noticia_

_: creo que hay un empate, entre el equipo de Sonic y Shadow llegando al mismo tiempo con Amy, metal Sonic por unos segundos llego después, felicidades al los dos grupos- la pantalla mostraba como papelitos de colores caian como en la otra ocaciones._

_Shadow: debo irme nos vemos Sonic a la noche- _

_Sonic: ya hasta mas rato- movio su mano al ver como entraba en al portal- y mandale saludos a ya sabes quien_

_Shadow: si si como quieras- y desaparecio_

_Tials: que bueno que ganaronte felicitio Sonic Amy y Cream fue muy impresionante¿vamos?-diriguiendose a esta ultima que parecia un poco cansada- tengo algo para ti_

_Cream¿para mi? Vamos entonces Chesse- y una mano se une con la de Tails que se van a su casa a ver el regalo de Tails _

_Knuckles: excelente trabajo veo que no le dieron oportunidad a ese erizo metalico falso_

_Rouge: que suerte fue la tuya de gana con tu chico ¿ah?- y le pego suave en el estomago con el codo_

_Amy: uds no se quedan atrás ¿ah?- rojos fue la expresión que e sus rostros mostraba_

_Sonic: jajajajajaja que buena, bueno adios amigos- y desaparecen- bueno Amy creo que es teimpo de mi felicitación- le toma la cara delicadamente y la besa- te quiero _

_Amy: yo tambien te quiero Sonic- y se van de la pista radical highway_

_Cerca de ahí habia un pilar con un corazon con los nombres de Sonic y Amy, echo por el erizo que decia: " si puedes llegar a igualarme sere el hombre mas feliz del mundo..."_

_Continuara..._

_××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××_

_y este fue un capitulo mas de "Una Super Sonica Carrera" espero que le haya gustado el final que le puse jajajajaja ×Đ_

_Se aceptaran todas sus sugerencias, criticas constructivas y demas, por fa dejen reviews para ver la calidad del capitulo_

_Gracias por leerlo y por fa dejen sus comentarios ok?_

_Ka No Ryu Shadonic The Hedgehog _

_Sw T H y Sc T H_


	9. Enlazando este Amor

_Terminado un nuevo cap, solo a disfrutar de la carrera mas rapida que hace que empieze el conteo. Se viene el final pero espero que si este fic termina, quiero que lean los otros que aun siguen en la cartelera de avances_

_Me gustaria darles las gracias a uds reviews que siempre leen y dejan el fic y tamben para los lectores que leen y no dejan reviews ×× espero que dejen ×× y que les gusta el fic, bueno solo era eso_

_Sonicthehedgheog: es una sorpresa que le tenia hace mucho y que ahora se la mostrara_

_Sabaku No Kimera- Kazumi The Hedgehog: me gusto su cambio de nick hija mia, bueno a mis tambien me gusta radical highway como para jugarla, jajajajaja bueno gracias por leerlo_

_Ka no Ryu: veo que estas algo molesto_

_Spark: si, es que ya no soy el unico en el fic. Llevas como 4 personajes nuevos_

_Ka no Ryu: pero tu fuiste el primero, deberias estar feliz- y coloca una mano en su hombro- Y eso es algo que yo no olvidaria tan facil_

_Spark: es cierto, llevo soportandote mas que ellos, pobres no te conocen muy bien- gira y empieza a mover la cabeza como negando algo_

_Ka no Ryu: bueno si tanto te molesta la puerta es grande y ancha- le muestra la salida al escorpion_

_Spark: hey calma, es muy bromita- -- U_

_Ka no Ryu: eso espero ya que si no te echo a patadas. Pero cambiando el tema ya esta listo un nuevo cap asi que a leer mucho jajaja_

_××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××_

_Una Super Sonica Carrera_

_Capitulo N°9_

_Enlazando este Amor. Todo esta valido para ganar_

_Sintio curiosidad por saber que era lo que tenia para ella, el solo la miro como lo abria, era un pequeño robot despertador con la forma de Miles Prower y que decia la hora exacta con la voz grabada de Tails en el y cuando debia despertar decia: " es hora de despertar" como si el real lo dijera, Cream le gusto mucho su regalo y abrazo a Tails, este le correspondio el gesto y sintio la cabeza de la conejita en su pecho._

_Tails¿te gusta? Lo hice para que me recuerdes siempre cada mañana_

_Cream¿sabes Tails? Creo que me gustas_

_Millones de cosas se le cruzaron a Tails en ese momento, nunca se lo espero y menos de Cream pero ahora lo habia escuchado claramente "me gustas", se repitio ese frase por unos momentos en su mente, hasta que miro de nuevo a Cream para darle una respuesta a su "comentario"_

_Tails: yo... siento lo mismo por ti- solo se atino a tomar su mano y enlazarlas cariñosamente_

_Cream: te quiero mucho Tails y gracias por el despertador- termino la escena con un beso corto _

_Tails: nos vemos mañana cuidate_

_Cream: gracias y gracias de nuevo por el despertador- cerro la puerta de su casa_

_Se sentia muy feliz por dentro, ya no le tenia miedo al amor, creia que no la iba a aceptar su regalo pero lo hizoy le dijo algo mas valioso que eso, " me gustas, esa frase no creo que me olvide tan facil" penso mientras giraba la ranura con la llave correcta. Se sneto en su sillon y empezo a cantar de alegia por el aconteciemto recien llevado acabo._

_Sonic: bueno Amy aquí te dejo_

_Amy: si, aquí es cuidate Sonic, te quiero- sus labios se juntan_

_Sonic: cuidate tu tambien y recuerda lo que siento por ti- sonrie mientras corre a gran velocidad_

_El departamento de Amy estaba algo sucio, queria solo ordenarlo pero era de noche y solo pensaba en dormir, mañana tendría tiempo de limpiarlo por completo " que feliz soy, ya no me falta nada para vivir" dijo mientras se colocaba su pijama e iba al baño a lavarse. "Te quiero mucho mi erizo azul" tenia en sus brazos a un erizito azulado que era el mismo Sonic, pero con una Chaos Emerald en su mano como mostrandola, pensando en el dia de que Sonic se confeso su amor por ella delante de Rouge y Knuckles esa vez en el templo..._

_×××××××××××××××××××××× flash back ×××××××××××××××××××××××××_

_(...)Knuckles: se sonroja- no piensen mal, pero veo que uds estan muy felices-mirando como el erizo se lleva a su amada_

_Sonic: no es eso, Amy se lesiono y decidi llevarla, nada mas_

_Amy: es cierto- "estoy feliz que Sonic se preocupe por mi, aun cuando no me dija que me_

_Quiere"- y por pensar esto se ruboriza_

_Rouge: no mientas- mirando los ojos verdosos de Sonic_

_Knuckles: ya sabemos que te gusta Amy_

_Sonic: Si, la quiero mucho ¿y que?_

_Amy: Sonic… yo no se que decir (...)_

_××××××××××××××××××××fin del flash back××××××××××××××××××××××××_

_eso la hizo sonrojarse mas, el solo escuchar en su mente la frase: " si, la quiero mucho", la suave voz de Sonic diciéndolo muchas veces la hizo dormir, apretada del regalo que le mando a hacer el erizo azul a ella, el muñeco real no tenia la gema pero el la pidio que le pusieran una roca parecida a la esmeralda caos. _

_Aun seguia sentado en su sillon, se sentia extraño, mejor dicho distinto "¿sera esto lo que se siente al estar enamorado?", jamas se lo habia preguntado a si mismo y con mucha razon ya que esta es su primera vez. Miro a la cocina y vio como el y Cream hacian la torta, al principio, todo fue un desastre pero cuando Tails ordeno todo, se hizo muy facil el procedimiento. Ya despues de tener todo listo el quiso llevarle el pastel a la casa de Cream, pero ella solo dijo que era para el. Se sintio rojo y lo guardo en la nevera._

"_ahora que lo veo, si sintia eso mismo antes de lo de hoy" y sus recuerdos fueron desconcentrados cuando se escucho al girar la llave en la ranura de la puerta. Se sorprendio al ver a Sonic llegar justo ahora y con su cara roja con solo pensar en la conejita._

_Sonic: hola Tails- miro que su cara estaba roja de tomate- ¿que te paso en la cara?_

_Tails¿qué tengo en la cara?- se miro en un espejo que estaba colgado en el living, tenia toda la cara roja- no nada- trato de fingir pero su acento nervioso lo delato_

_Sonic: no me puedes mentir, ademas luces nervioso, aver cuentame Tails no me voy a reir_

_No sabia por donde comenzar: ir directo al grano o contarle lo que paso en la camino a la casa de Cream, sintio como un transatlántico estaba sobre sus hombros, estaba apunto de contar lo sucedido hasta que se le ocurrio algo..._

_Tails: debe ser por el exceso de correr, debo descansar Sonic- y se dirigio al baño_

_Sonic: si es asi Tails debrias entrenar un poco mas- miro que entro y cerro con delicadeza- " algo le pasa y lo se, el muy pocas veces se cansa cuando estabamos en alguna aventura, mañana se lo pregunto mejor"_

_El agua lo calmo un poco¿por que le mintió a Sonic¿por qué no mostraba un aire de tranquilo al hablar sobre esto, queira saber pero no podia, una salpicadura de agua lo calmo de nuevo, " debe ser que tenga algo de miedo" confeso, "debo decirle mañana a Sonic el ahora que esta con Amy tal ves me ayude un poco a enfrentar este miedo, lo siento Sonic" y una lagrima cayo en el lavamanos lleno del liquido transparente que reflejaba su cara de tristeza en ella luego se miro en el espejo del baño y se quedo ahí pensnado por unos minutos antes de dormir en su cama._

_El miedo se le habia pasado, espero el mejor momento para contarle, Tails estaba mirando el periodico con las noticias importantes mientras tomaba su café, Sonic por su parte estaba sirviendose una taza de chocolate caliente, miesntras preparaba su pan tostado_

_Sonic¿quieres pan tostado Tails?- en la tostadora cian dos panes mas _

_Tails: no, gracias Sonic- dijo sin mirarlo a la cara_

_Sonic: bien- apreto hasta el fondo el boton para que iniciara el calentamiento_

_En ese momento Tails deja ordenado el diario de la mañana a un lado de la mesa para que no se ensucie. Y fue este el primero en hablar del tema_

_Tails: perdoname Sonic pero ayer te menti- su cabeza miraba la mesa ya que espera que se enojara o algo asipero fue mayor su sorpresacon la respuesta de su amigo_

_Sonic: ya lo sabia, tu no puedes mentir tan fácilmente, realmente ¿que paso?_

_Tails: bueno, es que ayer Cream me dijo que yo le gustaba- se escucho el sonido de la tostadora con el trabajo terminado_

_El aroma era rico, peor ese segundo para Sonic lo habia dejado helado, no tenia credito lo que escuchaba, por fin esa pareja se habia juntado. El erizo se habia enterado de el cambio de comportamiento de Cream por su novia Amy, tenia las sospechas que algo pasaba y ahora todo eso era lógico, Tails lo miro recien y se encontro a un erizo paralizado al frente, que reacciono despues de unos segundos _

_Sonic¿y tu que le dijiste?- alcanzo a vociferar _

_Tails: que yo tambien me gustaba ella- entonces Sonic se paro de la mesa y lo abrazo_

_Sonic: que bien Tails me alegra por ti_

_Tails: Gracias Sonic, tenia miedo que reaccionaras mal_

_Sonic¿reaccionar mal? Pero con esta noticia no creo que me vaya a sentir tan mal, al contrario me siento feliz- y lo solto para mirarlo a los ojos- vas madurando de a poco Tails amigo_

_Tails: oye se me ocurrio una idea, cuando terminemos la carrera tengamos una cita doble ¿que te parece?- se imagino que la pasarian muy bien los cuatro haicndo un monton de cosas por la noche_

_Sonic: es una muy buena idea, se la dire a Amy cuando la vea en la carrera_

_Lo mismo paso en la casa de Amy al ir Cream a visitarla y contarle lo sucedido._

_Amy: bueno ahora que eres la novia de Tails debes ser la misma de antes con el solo que cuando estan solos lo puedes besar ¿ok?_

_Cream¿es necesario repetir lo que me dijo mi madre?_

_Amy: ups, no sabia- miro el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared, siendo no mas de las 11: 30 am-bueno Cream espérame un rato debo ducharme para lo proxima carrera._

_En otro lugar el estaba comiendo tranquilo su desyauno, esta ves ella le dio un poco mas ya que ella amanecio de buen humor, cosa que le empezo a tener mas cuidado, aun no habai conocido ese lado de Rouge. Shadow se levanto de la mesa y dejo sus restos en el fregadero, junto con algunas cosas mas _

_Shadow: gracias- esta vez no tenia ganas de ser pesado, solo un poco sarcástico- pero estaba mas o menos el desayuno hoy ¿que te paso?_

_Rouge: jajajajajaja no me vengas a molestar en un dia como este, no quiero que me arruines este buen humor que tengo ahora_

_Shadow: si claro, como si me importara tanto- el y Rouge rieron- bueno me voy_

_Rouge: supongo que a ver a esa persona- hace unos dias atrás le habia contado loque tenia con Tikal- huuu el erizo mas presuntuoso enamorado de la chica de la joya_

_Shadow: ya chao-y se fue _

_siguo corriendo hacia llegar debajo de la isla flotante, no sabia como llegar hacia alla arriba, pero se percato de una escalera de cuerdas que hizo knuckles para que sus amigos subieran, el salto ágilmente hacia ella y empezo a subir para verla de nuevo, a esa persona que abrio su corazon para que el la amara, aunque igual sesnetia medio raro con todo esto le gustaba esa sensación y mucho. _

_Se habia quedado mirando la ciudad y esperando que ese erizo negro como la noche llegra por lo menos a decirle " hola", se sento cerca de un pequeño lago y de a poco sentia toda la vitalidad al tomar un sorbo de agua pura, la echidna se levanto rápidamente al sentir que no estaba sola en ese momento, el ser se presento, era de su misma raza era rojo, ella sabia que era el guardian._

_Knuckles: veo que te gusta este lago_

_Tikal: si y mucho- vio como el se le acercaba hasta frente a ella_

_Knuckles¿que te pasa? pareciera que esperas a alguien_

_Tikal: no, solo que quiero estar sola Knuckles si no te molesta- y se sento de nuevo en el pasto cerca del lago_

_Knuckles: muy bien, tu sabes donde estare yo si quieres una ayuda- saco de su camino unos arbustos y la miro de nuevo- "ciudate Tikal" penso y se fue_

_Tikal: gracias Knuckles, te lo agradezco- su reflejo estaba ahí ahora- me gustaria que Shadow estuviera aquí- vio que el reflejo del erizo negro estaba ahí arriba que el de ella- Shadow hola- estaba muy roja y este solo le ofrecio la mano_

_Shadow: veo que me extrañas mucho- aun seguia roja su novia- bueno vine a estra un raot contigo antes de la carrera_

_Tikal: que bien me hace que estes aquí- salta a los brazos abiertos de sombra acurrucándose en su pecho- te quiero mucho_

_Shadow: yo tambien- con un aire de romántico la besa- bueno ¿donde vamos? _

_Tikal: humm, no se ¿que me recomiendas tu?_

_Shadow: no se ¿vamos a ver a Sonic y Tails? Tengo que hablar seriamente con ese erizo presumido_

_Tikal: vamos- ella se toma del cuello de este- pero esta vez hazlo mas lento _

_Despues de llegar a la orilla de la isla, los dos saltan hacia square station, la caida hace llenar de vida a Shadow que le gustaba esto de la adrenalina, Tikal por su parte sentia miedo, pero confio completamente en el, ya cuando llegaban el suelo Shadow activo los cohetes y pesaron a caer lentamente en el asfalto, luego emprendieron el camino hacai mystic ruins, donde vivia el zorro de 2 colas y el erizo azul._

_Rouge al esperar un momento decidio ir a ver a su querido echidna en el altar de la Master Emerald, noto que la seguridad estaba instalada y una nota de Knuckles que estaba referida a Tikal..._

_Tikal: _

_fui a esperar la carrera en la casa de Tails, espero que me perdones si no te lo dije antes pero el llamo recien y no tuve tiempo de avisarte, ya nos vemos _

_Knuckles_

_Rouge: veo que la reunion es ahí, mejor me apuro para no quedarme fuera de esto- empezo a volar y con el viento se volo le papel con la nota que tenia la puerta de la cabaña del guardian rojo_

_MK: señor¿por que esta enojado conmigo? _

_: no has ganado ninguna carrera, esos animales son mejores que tu_

_MK: no lo entiendo¿que le molesta de esto si la vida no es solo ganar?_

_: ya esta lista la siguente pista, ahora por lo menos debes ganarla- el color de la proxima gema a ganar era la roja._

_El lugar era un volcan en erupcion, el misterioso tenia en unos altares las super Emeralds que ganaba en cada carrera que se participaran Sonic y su grupo, pero si MK ganaba, tendría por lo menos la clave para convocar este gran poder, tenia las siguentes super Emeralds: la amarilla, la ploma, la celeste y la rosada, las cuatro conectadas por cables y maquinarias extrañas._

_: jajajaja solo faltan las demas gemas y todo estara listo para mi dominio de esta raza tan inútil que son ellos._

_Todos estaban afuera en el patio, tials penso organizar un asado para todos, Sonic estaba en la parilla con el sombrero blanco de chef, Knuckles rompia algunos tromcos que estaban algo "grandes", Shadow estaba sentado en un rincón mirando como hacian todo el trabajo y decidio salir por un momento, Tails era quien traia la carne y estaba de un lado para otro con lo platos y todo lo que Sonic nesecitara. Rouge preparo su especialidad en un bolde: ensalada cesar, esta estaba echa de los siguentes ingredientes: tomate, pollo, lechuga, morron rojo y arverjas, todo esto mezclado con mayonesa de una manera especial que solo algunos saben, y lo dejo en la mesa, Amy habia estado colocando la mesa junto con Cream y cheese, mientras Tikal servia a todos un vaso de bebida de fantasia._

_Tails: veo que todos lo pasan muy bien aquí-_

_Sonic: asi es y lo vna a pasar mucho mejor si prueban este carne- corta un trozo y se lo pasa a Tails en un plato- pruébalo_

_Este tomo los cubiertos necesarios para cortarla y se echo a la boca un cubito de carne cortada_

_Taisl: hummmmm, esta muy buena_

_Sonic: gracias, siempre me salen igual de riquísimos_

_Todos esperaron que la carne estuviera lista por algunos minutos y empezaron a conversar entre ellos y ellas, Sonic llamo al grupo que estaba listo, entonces se ubicaron en su lugar y todos recibieron su parte y colocaron en su plato las distintas ensaladas y adimentos. Paso rapido la hora de la carrera y todos entraron en el portal de nuevo, esta ves sentian mucho calor y se dieron cuenta que estaban dentro de eun volcan, la magma saltaba al caer una roca y parecia muy caliente, las rocas de a poco se caian y brotaba el salpicadura de esa espesa lava fundida._

_Rouge: uff que calor, deberían haber elegido un mejor lugar para correr, espero no estropear mis botas- las reviso_

_Knuckles: yo no siento calor-Sonic lo miro con algo de rabia_

_Sonic: obvio si tu de ves en cuando estas dentro de un volcan tambien cabeza hueca_

_Knuckles¿a quien le dices cabeza hueca?- tenia sus puños listos para el combate_

_Amy: calmense ya estamos apunto de empezar la carrera y si quieren perder siguan dandose golpes- miro a Knuckles que bajaba las manos_

_Knuckles: bueno pero espero una disculpa de ese arrogante erizo azul- se cruzo de brazos y cerro sus ojos_

_Sonic¿yo disculpándome de ese tonto echidna? No nunca_

_Tails: que te cuesta, es solo decir "lo siento"- vio como los ojos verdes mostraban orgullo pero cambiaron a unos normales _

_Sonic: bueno lo siento- todos lo miraron incluso Eggman que no habia escuchado eso en su vida_

_Eggman¿que te pasa ratita azul? Por lo que se eres muy orgulloso para pedir disculpas_

_Sonic: mejor cierra la bocota Eggman esta ves te ganare aunque me cueste la vida_

_Eggman: eso lo veremos- y volo un poco mas alla donde estaba metal Sonic_

_Shadow: no puedo creer lo que acabo de oir- Tails lo miro con rabia- ¿que? Tu tambien te asombrarias al oir esto_

_Ambos se miraron, sabian que eran muy amigos aunque pelearan muchas veces y se golpeaban, ellos estaban para apoyarse mutuamente, Knuckles se le acerco a Sonic y chocaron sus puños cerrados_

_Knuckles¿amigos?_

_Sonic: amigos por siempre viejo- y sonrio_

_Cream : al fin las pases- y volo de alegria al pequeña chao celeste_

_La pantalla volvio a aparecer y les indico a todos que tomaran su lugar, todo estaban de nuevo en sus rieles listos para empezar una nueva carrera, los numeros aparecieron de nuevo 3 2 1 y... ¡start!_

_Se sentía la lava debajo de ellos, impidiendo correr muy bien, Eggman salio beneficiado por estar en el egg mobile, teniéndola ventaga por algunos minutos, pero de a poco se acostumbraron y empezaron a avanzar un poco mas. Mas adelante habian unas cataratas de lava que quemaban a toda cosa que pasara, Sonic sin tener miedo, lo paso sin ser tocado, pero al ver que no pasaba nada pasaron todos, ahora despues de una cueva debajo de la cascada, habia una precipicio de unos 50 mts donde la otro lado seguia la pista, Sonic se detuvo justo en el borde casi a punto de caer..._

_Sonic: fiu, por poco y casi me rostizo_

_Shadow: bueno no perdemos nada con tu muerte Sonic_

_Sonic: jajajajaja ¿que chistoso no?_

_Shadow: para mi fue bueno_

_Rouge: dejen de pelear como niños chicos- y en un segundo salieron dibujos pequeños de Sonic y Shadow peleando como niños ×× espero que sepan que es un chibi ∩∩××_

_Sonic: el empezo_

_Knuckles: bueno dejemos solos, pero ¿como demonios llegamos al otro lado?_

_Sonic: digamos que tu planeas idiota_

_Knuckles: tienes razon- y todos lo miran con una cara diciendo: si seras hue...- hey ¿por que me miran con esa cara?_

_Rouge¿te llevo Shadow?_

_Shadow: con gusto- se tomo de las manos de la chica de Knuckles_

_Tails: vamos Sonic es tiempo de volver a los viejos tiempos ¿no?_

_Sonic: tu lo has dicho amigo mio- el movio sus dos colas especiales y despego con el erizo tomado de las manos tambien_

_Amy: por favor Cream ayudame a pasar-_

_Cream: ven vamos- llegando en pocos segundos al lado del precipicio- bueno aquí te dejo_

_Knuckles¿y MK?- Todos miraron al otro lado pero no estaba, pero al mirar de frente a la pista estaba el, ya que metal Sonic se subio en el Egg mobile._

_MK¿me buscaban?_

_Sonic: pero ¿desde cuando llegaste aquí?_

_MK: no mucho solo me costo unos...- empezo a cortar lentamente- digamos unos 70 milisegundos_

_Tails¡¡¡¿queee! no puede ser tan poco tiempo_

_Sonic: dejemos eso de lado y volvamos a la carrera ¡1, 2 y 3!_

_Empezo de nuevo y todo esta ves tenian la misma probabilidad de ganar, Eggman por su parte iba bastante contento ya que la pista según para el era corta ya que vio la linea de meta muy pronto_

_Eggman: creo que esta ves ganare-y ocupo todo su nitros en pasar la meta_

_Lo raro es que esa no era era una trampa que habia en esa pista y que saco volando a egg mobile de la carrera expulsándolo a gran presion hacia el crater._

_Eggman¿por que a mi? Maldición ese condenado de Sonic deberia estar antes que yo- y se borro al competidor con forma de huevo _

_Sonic: creo que escuche que alguien habla mal de mi- y miro a su contraparte_

_Shadow: oye deja de ser un paranoico, no eres el unico corredor aquí ¿sabias?_

_Sonic¿es que ahora no tengo derecho a mirar donde yo quiero?- mientras pasaban las vueltas estabn mirándose furiosamente hasta el grado de sacar chispas_

_Rouge¿es que los hombres nunca se cansan de pelear?- ya no queria intervenir de nuevo entre esos dos_

_Amy: mira se les muestra el martillo a Sonic y listo se calma- en sus manos de a poco crecia el piko piko hammer_

_Knuckles: a mi no me gustaria recibir un martillazo por parte de Amy- ¬¬ U_

_Tails¿tu crees que a mi me encantaria demasiado?_

_La eriza los mira con cara de mala_

_Amy: si no quieren que les llegue una mejor ¡cállense!_

_T y K: ok- -- U_

_Sonic: no creo que la ocupes ahora Amy_

_Amy¿no crees que soy capaz?_

_Sonic: no, para por favor tranquila ya le pedi disculpas a Shadow _

_Shadow: mentira- y empezo a tomar mas velocidad_

_Sonic: hey tu esperame- y lo alcanza- ¡te dije que esperaras!_

_Shadow: lo siento no te oi- sarcástico- ¿me decias algo?_

_Amy: hey no crean que puedan competir entre uds dos solos- aumento tanto la velocidad que los paso muy velozmente_

_Sonic¿esa fue Amy?_

_Shadow: eso creo, no me voy a vencer por tu novia Sonic_

_Sonic: ah eso tu crees ya veremos que yo esta ves ganare de nuevo_

_Todos se dieron cuenta que esta ves habia surfear hasta el final, Amy y Shadow tomaron su respectivas tablas y empezaron a bajar por el rio de lava que daba al final de la carrera con las tipicas banderas de cuadros blancos con negros, Sonic tomo la suya y se sintio como el aire de la playa llegaba a el y los ruidos de esta misma, se dejo llevar por la sensación y esquivo sin darse cuenta el mismo de unas rocas que caian sobre el río. Los demas tambien tomaron su tabla de surf y se percataron de la habilidad de Sonic de utilizar la tabla._

_Cream: miren a Sonic, pareciera como si no le importara competir_

_Knuckles: creo que esta es mi oportunidad- penso_

_Rouge: no se porque este pedazo de madera no se quema si estamos en lava-miro que la tabla por mas que la miraba no se quemaba_

_Tails: creo que lo hicieron de un material especial ¿pero que sera?- paso justo al lado de una roca que venia cayendo_

_MK: da igual con total de estar aquí me basta y me sobra- los miro con la cara seria_

_Rouge: hummm, veo que eres un poco parecido a Shadow_

_Tails: es cierto, tienes su expresión mas famosa- se reia tambien Rouge con el- pero debemos pensra en al carrera mira que esos 3 estan muy adelante_

_Y era cierto Sonic Amy y Shadow estaban no tan lejos de la meta, Amy hacai todo lo que podia para no caerse, Sonic estaba de una manera mas bien "despreocupada" tenia la sensación del mar en su cuerpo mientras Shadow solo se quedaba quieto y abria los ojos para atacar algunas rocas que caian sobre el. Quedaba poco, pero algo atrás les llamo mucho la atención, habia caido demasiadas rocas atrás de todos ellos y con eso provoco una gran ola de magma que estaba por detrás de Knuckles Rouge Tails Cream y MK_

_Tails: No es por ser aguafiestas pero miren atrás- la sombra que proyectaba la ola estaba sobre el _

_Rouge: esto se pondra muy bueno- e inclino un poco su cuerpo para aprovechar el impulso_

_Cream. Ten cuidado Chesse sostente de mi ¿ok?- el chao hizo caso de inmediato_

_Knuckles: solo debo calcular cuando ocuparlo y listo- de nuevo para si_

_MK: hey ¿por que pasan cosas asi en estas carreras¿no puede haber una mas tranquila?_

_Knuckles: si fuera por eso, no seria emocionante_

_Tails: Knuckles tiene razon aunque sea muy peligroso lo que estamos haciendo ahora-_

_Rouge: oigan dejen de hablar y prepárense para tomar la ola_

_Cream: "me dio un poco de miedo" yupiii que entrete- dijo teniendo sus brazos abiertos para mantener el equilibrio como su querido Tails le propuso_

_Todos estaban ya dentro de la ola, después fue Shadow quien se les unio en esta carrera, abiro los ojos y estaban a punto de terminar la carrera, amy aparecio despues con su martillo en mano ya que fue su escudo contra rocas y aun Sonic estaba adelante, volvio en si y la imagen de la meta estaba delante de el, pero se produjo una gran explosion dentro de la ola y salio disparado Knuckles con la fuerza del impacto. Era simple: Knuckles habia provocado la explosion con un deep impact en lava, esta al recibir el impacto creo el impulso necesario y salio como un corcho de la botella, knuckle squeod delante de Sonic y gano la carrera por pocos segundos antes de Sonic que recien se habia dado cuenta de su presencia cuando estaba cruzando la meta_

_Sonic¿hey y eso que fue?_

_Knuckles: nada solo una idea que resulto muy bien- tomo la tabla que tenia su nombre grabada_

_Shadow solo se apoyo de un fierro donde flameaba la bandera de meta_

_Amy¡¡que final!_

_En eso llegaron los demas, metal Sonic no se veia con ellos ya que se retiro por no poder soportar mas esa calor en sus circuitos_

_Rouge¡¡¿que demonios hiciste? por poco y nos matas a todos los de atrás!- ella lo tomas de los hombros y lo mueve _

_Knuckles: calma solo fue un poco del poder sobrenatural- moviendo la cabeza para volver a la normalidad_

_Tails¿o sea que ocupaste el deep impact para impulsarte?_

_Knuckles: exacto, fue solo un poco, por que sino saldria mas que una explosion- Rouge lo movio de nuevo_

_Rouge: que ni se te ocurra hacerlo de nuevo_

_Knuckles: ok, pero ¡me puedes soltar yaaaa!_

_Rouge: idiota, no piensas en los demas_

_Sonic: y aquí vamos de nuevo- todos entran menos ellos que siguen discutiendo, luego se voltean a ver si estan y vuelven a ser la pareja del año_

_Rouge: es cieto lo que te dije , ten mas cuidado no quiero que mueras_

_Knuckles: esta bien lo tendre en mente Rouge vamos recuerda que vamos a ver una película_

_Rouge: es cierto vamos- tomados de la mano entran al portal_

_Sonic¿estas listo Tails? las chicas nos esperan-_

_Tails: en un momento voy- y baja las escaleras bien arreglado y un perfume muy varonil- te gusta el perfume_

_El lo siente al acercársele y se siente que estubiera en un bosque profundo misterioso, lleno de vida, ese aire era relajante y llego la vitalidad de Sonic _

_Sonic: que rico perfume ¿como se llama?_

_Tails: Se llama "atracción de la naturaleza"_

_Sonic: se nota el porque del nombre, hey apurate estamos a la hora- lo pesca del brazo y corren a la máxima velocidad_

_En un lugar no muy lejos de ahí_

_Cream: estan por llegar, lo siento- miro por la calle si una nube de polvo pasaba por ahi_

_Amy: bueno siendo esta hora demas que Sonic lo lleva del brazo a Tails a su velocidad_

_Cream: oh llegaron- y esa nube de polvo paro frente de ellas_

_Amy: justo a la hora, un poco mas y los dejamos para salir nosotras_

_Sonic: bueno, eso no pasara por que estamos aquí listos- toma la mano de Amy y le da un besito en la mejilla- ¿lista Amy?_

_Amy: siempre lo estare para ti ×× en un buen sentido por favor××- ¿vamos chicos?_

_Tails: si claro- van detrás de los erizos- ¿puedo tomar tu mano?- muy nervioso pero trato de disimularlo_

_Cream: si, Tails- se enlazan con un cariño muy especial entre ellos- te quiero_

_Tails: yo igual Cream- pero espero que interviniera la chao- oye ¿y Chesse?_

_Cream: Esta con mi mama, esta ocacion quiero pasarla solo contigo- y un beso ahora de amor los unio_

_Tails: te quiero mucho, ahora se lo que siento por ti_

_Y se ven a dos parejas que caminan para estar a solas con su angel que le robo el corazon... _

_Continuara..._

_××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××_

_como pudieron ver esta fue el inicio de una pareja, me gusta esto de el amor, ejem ∩∩_

_ok dejemos eso de lado y los espero en un nuevo cap _

_nos vemos, ah por fa ¿podrían dejar reviews? por favor se los pido ×× me parece que me estoy rebajando ×× jajajajajajajajaja XD_

_Ka No Ryu Shadonic The Hedgehog_


	10. Afrontando el miedo

_Bien, es hora de leer otro cap mas de este fic. No es muy seguro que el final sea muy pronto, es que faltan algunas cosas que contar antes de que ocurra eso. Lo siento si le dije que faltaba poco para el final_

_Y ahora es tiempo de agardecer a los reviews que llegaron:_

_Sabaku no Kimera- Kazumi the Hedgehog: bueno ya ve que estos dos son Buenos para mentir, jajajajaja y esta ves le hare propaganda a su fic el fic se llama "en busca del pasado" espero que lo lean_

_Kitsune vulpes: bueno a eso te dire que es algo que debia pasar ahora ya que digamos que llevaban mucho tiempo aguantando sus sentimientos_

_Spark: no se por que te siguen mandando reviews si esta es una porqueria_

_Ka no Ryu: por que a mis lectores les gusta mi fic_

_Spark: uds lectores ¿ por que le hacen ilusiones a este tipo si el es un mal escritor?_

_Ka no Ryu: no le hagan caso es un idiota sin remedio_

_Spark: digamos que soy parte tuya..._

_Ka no Ryu: ¬¬U ok dejemos de pelear un rato Spark ya que este es otro cap del fic_

_××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××_

**Una Super Sonica Carrera **

_**Capitulo N° 10**_

_**Afrontando el miedo**_

_Caminaron bajo los rayos blancos de la luna, se sentía muy calido el corazon del otro, mientras estaba paseando por la ciudad esperando encontrar un destino junto a su pareja._

_Amy: miralos- refiriéndose a sus amigos- se ven tan lindos juntos_

_Sonic: siiii- ellos estaban atrás de Tails y Cream- me alegra por ellos que por fin esten juntos_

_Amy: bueno yo creo que tambien tu lo estas por lo de nosotros_

_Sonic: jejejeje veo que ya lo sabias- tomo su mano muy fuerte pero a la ves con delicadeza para no dañarla_

_Amy: si, siempre lo sospeche de ti cuando te conoci por primera vez- las manos empezaron a hacer cosquillas a Sonic_

_Sonic: no Amy no, las cosquillas no jajajajajajaja- y este tambien hizo lo suyo_

_Amy: Sonic no seas malo ok jajajajajaja- _

_ambos se detuvieron de molestar pero en ese momento sus rostros estaban muy cerca uno del otro, era muy lindo estar asi pero debian ir al pub-restaurant "electric live", lugar decidido a pasarla bien esa noche..._

_en ese momento alguien corria por la noche en busca de su otro yo. Los arboles estaban igual que siempre: callados y majestuosos. Los conocia muy bien sabia perfectamente el camino desde la orilla hasta el altar, en este estaba una chica que lloraba pero al verlo que venia seguia llorando cada vez mas pero de alegria..._

_Tikal¡¡¡Shadow!- ella se acomodo en el pecho del erizo su cabeza- que bueno que vienes, pense que algo malo te paso_

_Shadow: no pienses asi, soy inmortal ¿recuerdas?-_

_Tikal: es cierto, jajajajajajaja, pero se de algo que si te mueres_

_El miro a la luna dándole la espalda a su novia que caminaba silenciosamente hacia el_

_Shadow: soy un ser supremo, no me puedo morir de nada_

_Tikal: si, de la risa si te puedes morir- y empezo a hacerle cosquillas en el abdomen_

_Shadow: jajaja, ya basta no puedo mas- se habia tirado la suelo y lloraba mientras Tikal seguia haciendolo reir- esta bien tu lo quisiste_

_Tikal: no, no Shadow ahí no jajajajajajajaja- esta tambien se retorcia en el suelo- jajajajajaja ¡gueeerrraaa!_

_Shadow: ya basta calma, yo venia por otra cosa- su semblante cambio drásticamente _

_Tikal¿que cosa es Shadow?_

_Shadow: queria llevarte a un lugar especial que te quiero mostrar- le ofrecio la mano- tomala esta muy lejos asi que iremos rapido_

_Tikal: vamos- y corrieron hacia la parte sur de la isla es decir a las montañas_

_Solo faltaba poco presentia el, el solo pensar que pronto estara listo su regalo le dio mas animos de seguir mas y mas, no importaba que la tierra que removiera fuera dura el seguia cavando y cavando hasta sacar el dichoso regalo. Sintio como algo brillaba y entonces lo saco, era grande, del porte de una pelota de Fútbol la gema relucia sin parar, Knuckles entonces inicio su camino a la salida con el regalo en sus manos..._

_Knuckles: por fin se que costo sacarlo pero valdra la pena cuando se la de- asomo la cabeza por el agujero_

_Y camino con esa gran gema abrazada hasta el santuario, pero debia colocarlo en un lugar seguro, no se podria saber si alguien con malas intenciones se lo llevara, entonces sentado en la Master Emerald se quedo dormido con la gema muy fuertemente unida a el pensando la forma de cuidarla_

_A la mañana sigte, se escucho un grito que hizo reaccionar al echidna sobresaltado pero sin la gema en sus manos, sintio que se la robaron y miro a los lados para capturar al delincuente pero vio a ella con una gran gema blanca, estaba muy facinada con ella pensaba que se gano la lotería con solo verla._

_Rouge: es hermosa- balbuceo, aun no podria creer su tamaño_

_Knuckles: espero que te guste- se le acerco- la busque despues de la carrera de ayer_

_Rouge: Knuckles es tan bonita...- la miro de nuevo- ¿de verdad es para mi? _

_Knuckles: si, no me hagas repetírtelo de nuevo, solo aceptala y ya_

_Rouge: muy bien-la deja en el suelo_

_Knuckles: pero ¿que haces¿por qué la dejas en el suelo?- miro el regalo de tanto esfuerzo- ¿o tal vez no te gusto?_

_El bajo su cabeza, pero algo tibio estaba cerca de el, estaba triste si podia llorar lo haria pero abrio los ojos y vio como la murciélago se lo agradecia a su manera. Despues se separaron_

_Rouge¿tu crees que te puedo besar con una gema en mis manos? Si ya tengo una gran gema roja que cuidar_

_Knuckles: Rouge..._

_Rouge: claro que me gusto y mucho, ten por seguro que sera una atracción en mi departamento- se rio- no, es broma la cuidare mucho_

_Knuckles: tenias que ser tu...- se volteo algo enojado- ...quien se llevo mi corazon_

_Rouge¿vamos a dejarla? _

_Knuckles: me parece, no creo que Eggman venga esta vez a robar la Master _

_Shadow y Tikal venian caminando por la calle, ya que Tikal queria ver el amanecer en la playa y el erizo no dijo nada para no molestarla_

_Tikal¿y cuando descubriste ese lugar tan bonito?-_

_Shadow: en un paseo por la noche...-aun con tono tranquilo_

_×××××××××××××××××××××××× flash back ×××××××××××××××××××××××_

_Era una noche de verano, la brisa del mar llegaba no importara donde estuviese yo, siempre estaba ahí conmigo. Decidi salir de ahí, ver otras cosas, no se, lo que el destino me pusiera en mi camino, mire las montañas, pense que podria ser un buen lugar ya que era tranquilo. Me encamine con solo mi presencia ya que no quiera llevar nada mas: queria sobrevivir en la naturaleza. _

_Mire con curiosidad una laguna que parecia como otra mas que vi en ese sector, pero me llamo la atención el ver las luciérnagas correr de un lado para otro y como la luna se reflejaba en esas aguas, era muy hermoso espectáculo, no habia visto otra cosa igual a esa en mucho tiempo, ni siquiera en la colonia ARK, lugar donde estube por un tiempo..._

_Decidi permanecer un rato viendolo y cada ves por la noche siempre esas luces danzaban en medio de la luna del agua. "sera un secreto que lo vere siempre" me lo prometi a mi mismo, desde ese dia casi la mayoria de las veces voy a ver esa laguna que se llama "Light Heart" _

_×××××××××××××××××××××××× fin ××××××××××××××××××××××××××××_

_Tikal: que historia tan interesante¿cuando paso todo esto?_

_Shadow: este año, aunque suene raro pero es cierto- algo se aferro a su brazo_

_Tikal: gracias por llevarme Shadow y compartir tu secreto- le dio un beso en la mejilla_

_Shadow: hump, no es nada- la mirada fria asusto un poco a Tikal- solo queria que lo supieras_

_No muy lejos de ahí, Sonic y Amy daban un paseo _

_Sonic: que dia fue el de ayer, menos mal que desperte temprano hoy- habian dicho que irian a ver a Tikal para ver un regalo que les tenia ella para los dos_

_Amy: espero que este ella en casa- miro a una persona muy parecida a la que buscaban- ¿esa no es Tikal Sonic?_

_Sonic: solo hay una forma de comprobarlo Amy sujetate- y fueron hatsa estaban Tikal y Shadow_

_Shadow: parece que tenemos compañía- no muy feliz con la entrada del erizo azul_

_Sonic: si es ella-miro a su rival y hermano- hola Shadow_

_Shadow: hola Sonic-lo miro a los ojos_

_Amy: Hola Tikal ¿como estas? _

_Tikal: Bien gracias ¿por que no mejor vamos a angel island a conversar los cuatro?_

_Todos ya arriba estaban felices cada uno con su pareja, pero en un momento Tikal se escuso por unos minutos y al volver trajo un regalo que les prometio a los dos por que siempre la apoyaron cuando lo necesitaba y mas aun tambien para estar con Shadow, pero esto fue como dos dias que les dijo que le gustaba Shadow._

_Las 5 gemas estaban reaccionando bien a los niveles de energia, estaban proximo a otra carrera mas, la siguiente pista ya estaba lista por que el misterioso ya habia ido a abrirla. Miro con muchas ganas las cinco Supers Emeralds y aun quedaban 2 altares mas, "pobres ilusos no saben que al pasar una carrera mas me dan una super Emerald" penso mientras la forma física del la 6 pista estaba lista, el holograma parecia algo borroso, pero luego de un rato parecia con mas forma. Tecleo rapido en su computadora para buscar a MK y prepararlo muy bien..._

_: solo espero que no se haya ido, el sabe que yo fui quien le dio vida de nuevo_

_la imagen estaba proyectada de la ubicación del robot, el estaba en una especie de capsula encerrado recibiendo lo ultimo de energia y de armamento para la fase final_

_: por lo que veo aun no termina la capsula, bien lo esperare un poco mas ya que esta ves es muy importante que el poder máximo este completo- y se cierra la puerta a su mando_

_una hermosa caja musical ahora era la que agradaba en el aire, lo habia visto en una tienda de reliquias, esta parecia muy bonita, era de una pareja que bailaban un bals y giraban mientras la musica seguia. Amy fue la que mas se emociono con esto, Sonic no tanto pero igual estuvo agradecido con el regalo. Shadow solo lo miro y por arte de magia imagino como el y Tikal se dejaban llevar por la armonia en una plataforma de cristal, pero al oir como lo llamaban Sonic Amy y Tikal reacciono de su sueño._

_Shadow¿que pasa? _

_Sonic: no se dinos tu estabas tan atento mirando la caja de musica- se le acerco ya que el erizo negro estaba sentado en un sillon- ¿te pasa algo? _

_Este no respondio_

_Tikal: Shadow por favor dinos ¿que te paso?_

_Shadow: no es nada- se levanto y se fue cerrando la puerta_

_Sonic: yo ire a hablar con el- tambien se retiro_

_Aun sin ganas de hablar estaba sentado debajo en un gran arbol con los ojos cerrados, tratando de sacar ese sueño de su cabeza, sintio la presencia de Sonic que se acercaba cada momento mas. Al estar mas cerca de él solo se hizo el dormido mientras el otro traba de buscar palabras mas adecuadas para referirse a Shadow ya que mas de alguna vez habra dicho algo malo convirtiéndose en un enojo del erizo negro..._

_Sonic¿que te pasa? – dijo tratando de mirarle a los ojos_

_Shadow: nada, solo te pido que me dejes solo Sonic_

_Sonic: bueno solo decia- y decidio irse tal vez no era buena idea hablar pero al dar algunos pasos escucho algo_

_Shadow: no lo se, tal vez no sepa lo que me pasa y tenga miedo-_

_Sonic: Shadow...- lo miro con decisión a escuchar todo lo que queria contar_

_Mientras tanto..._

_Tikal¿como lo ves Amy¿estara bien Shadow?- ambas miraban desde la ventana de la casa de Knuckles _

_Amy: bueno durante este tiempo Sonic escucha a la gente a su alrededor creo que Shadow estara mas tranquilo no te preocupes- se voltearon para que no las vieran_

_Tikal: gracias Amy_

_Amy: oye ¿y si le preparamos algo para comer?_

_Tikal: buena idea vamos- entraron a la cocina_

_Knuckles: se ve bien colocada ahí- admiro su gema en un pequeño altar arriba de un estante_

_Rouge: gracias la tenia hace mucho y queria colocar algo importante en ella- la forma de este era de un prisma cortado de base cuadrada ×× en otras palabras un triangulo de base cuadrada solo que tenia un corte echo ya que era para sacar la parte de arriba jejejeje uu U ×× de color gris _

_Knuckles: gracias por apreciar la gema, yo sabia de antes que te gustaba_

_Rouge: bueno tu sabes antes siempre queria robar la Master Emerald- camino en dirección a la cocina- oh oh_

_Knuckles¿que paso esta vez?- vio como abria los cajones y el refrigerador- ¿por que registras la cocina¿se te perdio algo?_

_Rouge: es que me acorde a ultima hora que tenia que comprar provisiones para esta semana_

_Knuckles: uu U no importa ¿hay un supermercado cerca de por aquí?_

_Rouge: si, podria comprar algo para hacer el almuerzo ¿vamos?_

_Knuckles: ok vamos- el cerro caballerosamente la puerta_

_Caminaron desde el hangar, queria estar solos un rato se miraron por unos segundos y se podia ver como estaban muy felices, ambos de la mano. Cerca de ellos habia un arbol donde se apreciaba un nido con un pareja de pajaros azules._

_Tails: miralos, se ven tan bien juntos_

_Cream: si, son una bonita pareja- lo miro a el- dime ¿nosotros somos como ellos de felices?_

_A Tails le daba un poco de vergüenza pero contesto_

_Tails: si, por supuesto, tu para mi eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida_

_Cream¿en serio Tails¡¡que tierno!- y lo abrazo_

_Esperaron un poco y al sonar el timbre salieron del edificio, ella sabia donde ir mientras que el solo pensaba en las cosas que dejo pendientes en la casa, pero al volver a la normalidad distiguio a 2 personas muy familiares juntas. Esta le conto lo que vio a Knuckles en el supermercado._

_Knuckles: nunca lo pense de ellos pero se ven tan tiernos juntos_

_Rouge: para que veas no mas- dejo caer una bolsa con tomates dentro del carrito- pero ¿desde cuando estaran ellos comprometidos? _

_Knuckles: No lo se- miro su reloj con algo de impaciencia- apurémonos queda poco para la carrera_

_Rouge: ok- y trataron de apurar el paso para poder almorzar_

_Esta ves era distinto, no era un pista comun y corriente, era una pista bajo el océano, para ser mas preciso en un especie de base submarina donde se podia respirar bien. A Sonic no lo gusto esto de correr bajo el agua, ya que a cada rato decia: "¿y que tal si se rompe la base y nos morimos ahogados?", pero obligado por Amy tuvo que participar en esta carrera. Estaban los mismos impulsadores, pero cambio por completo ahora: M.K tenia un color negro, ya que antes era gris, y su mirada se torno roja, cosa que tomo por sorpresa a todos los concursantes. Y en menos que dijieran "hot dog con chile" empezo la carrera... _

_Sonic no se como pero salio bala del inicio, pensando que seria trampa, pero no, lo unico que queria era salir de esa pista lo mas rapido posible no importando nada, excepto a sus amigos y a su novia pero igual queria desesperadamente salir..._

_Sonic¿por que hoy me tenia que tocar una pista asi¿Por que...?- decia mientras corria_

_Atrás todos estaban plop con la asombrosa salida del erizo pero no desean perder esta vez asi que dieron todo su empeño en alcanzarlo y lo lograron en especial M.K_

_M.K: creo que esta vez te podras olvidar de tu miedo Sonic-estaba cerca de el_

_Lo miro extrañado, al principio era amigable pero ahora no tanto asi que estuvo alerta a todo lo que podrias pasar con ese robot_

_Sonic¿por que lo dices¿acaso conoces la cura a mi miedo?_

_M.K: no, mucho mejor te puedo matar para que no sigas sufriendo por el agua ¿que te parece?_

_Entonces alguien aparece al lado de M.K_

_Shadow: no lo creo por que debo ser yo quien lo elimine y si tu interfieres estaras enlas mismas que Sonic_

_M.K: muy bien lo espero a la salida jajajajajajaja- y aumento la velocidad_

_Sonic¿porque dijiste eso¿acaso es verdad...- no pudo decir mas ya que el otro habia tapado la boca_

_Shadow: silencio. Tengo mis sospechas sobre el. Ademas lo que dije puede que lo haga algun dia si me aburres de tanto gritar_

_Sonic: ok- sabia que lo decia por molestar y trato de pensar en ese robot de nuevo- ¿pero que haremos? No sabemos nada de el aun_

_Shadow: tenemos que estar alerta si presenta alguna irregularidad- dieron las vueltas y recordo en la fobia de Sonic- oye tu ¿no que no querias correr en esta pista?_

_Sonic: queria pero ya lo estoy haciendo, me da miedo que esto se rompa y nos ahogemos todos_

_Shadow: Si claro, tu seras el unico que no sobreviva ya que no sabes nadar_

_Sonic: gracias pro el apoyo moral shadow_

_Mientras..._

_Eggman: "¿qué tipo de tecnología es M.K? es demasiado extraña nunca la habia visto antes. ¿sera de otro parte?" penso mientras lo veia pasar_

_Rouge: oye ¿que te pasa? Desde que empezo no eres el mismo dr_

_Eggman: nada, no te metas en mis asuntos estamos en una carrera no en un café donde charlar- enojado apreto un boton de nitros_

_Todos muy juntos estaban por terminar unas 4 vueltas, cosa a que a Sonic no le hizo gracia ya que al estar arriba veia el agua. Luego divisaron una cueva submarina donde seguia la pista, pero para pasar uno debia nadar._

_Tails: bueno- ya estando cerca de la cueva- debemos nadar porque sino M.K nos va a ganar_

_Amy: bien me encanta bucear en el océano- y saco de la nada un gorro, un snocker y unos lentes poniéndoselos- lista_

_Cream¿y vas a ir con eso?- extrañándose_

_Amy: si¿te molesta?_

_Cream: no, bien si tu quieres..._

_Knuckles: pero tenemos un solo problema._

_Rouge¿cual es? No me digas que no sabes nadar_

_Knuckles: yo no, Sonic.- todos lo miraron y estaba aferrado a un pilar_

_Sonic: por mi renuncio pero nadie me metera en esa cueva_

_Tails: es cierto, Sonic no sabe nadar_

_Amy: podria ir conmigo_

_Knuckles: no es mala idea_

_Shadow: mejor dejenlo que vaya solo, asi una buena vez le pierde el miedo al agua el mismo- alejado un poco del grupo_

_Tials¿pero no crees que le costara mucho?_

_Shadow: no_

_Rouge: aunque sugiero que alguien vaya con el para estar mas seguros_

_Cream¿pero quien? Debe ser muy fuerte para llevarlo si hay corrientes_

_Amy: yo voy y me acompañara Shadow ya que él es el de la idea de dejarlo solo_

_Shadow: yo y mi gran bocota_

_Tails: bien todo esta decidido_

_Sonic¿y mi opinión que¿No vale acaso?_

_Knuckles: por ahora no ya que iras si o si- lo palmeteo en la espalda- pobrecito _

_Sonic: deja que termine esto y ya veras cabeza de piedra_

_Knuckles: por lo menos se nadar jajajaja- Tails lo miro feo- ¿que! Por primera vez lo dejo callado y ya me retan por algo_

_Tails: no es el momento_

_Knuckles: ok ok- se volteo donde estaba el- lo siento Sonic- agachando la cabeza_

_Sonic: si claro ahora que te lo dijeron te disculpas- en ese momento es jalado por Amy- ¡no Amy, suéltame¡¡no voy a ir!_

_Amy: iras o ¿quieres perder esta carrera?- espero la reacción del erizo_

_Sonic: la prefiero perder antes que me ahoge_

_Shadow: dejenlo, es un cobarde- entonces se le acerco a Sonic, aun aferrado y le susurro- ¿sabes? Se que hay hot dog con chile al otro lado_

_Sonic: no me vas a engañar tu Shadow, se que no hay nada de eso-_

_Shadow: pero le pidere a tu amorcito que te los haga, solo si vas _

_Lo penso un momento y afirmo con la cabeza entonces se tomo de la mano de Amy y de Shadow para que no le pasara nada y por fin entraron todos. Ya adentro de la cueva submarina, Sonic obviamente estaba nervioso moviendo la cabeza y las manos para todos lados, todos lo miraron mientras mantenian las respiración y empezaron a nadar ya que el trayecto a la salida no era tan largo, Amy con la ayuda de Shadow enseñaron a Sonic que debia mover los pies sincronizadamente para nadar y los brazos tambien y el lo siguió de una manera sorprendente, en un segundo habia aprendido algo tan simple siendo el primero en salir a la superficie ya que era nadar hacia arriba ,mientras nada el grupo quedo "mudo" al verlo echo bala nadando._

_Sonic¡¡por fin!- respirando agitadamente estando sentado en la pista- no creo volver a nadar en mucho tiempo y menos tocar el agua_

_Rouge: hey¿no sabia que eras bueno nadando?- saliendo de la cueva_

_Sonic: no empieces quieres_

_Rouge: hablo en serio_

_Knuckles¿ese cohete de submarino que paso al lado mio fue Sonic?_

_Sonic: otro mas-se cruzo de brazos- me falta que los demas me digan lo mismo_

_Tails¡¡te felicito aprendiste! – estando afuera del agua, volo en circulos para secarse_

_Sonic: no lo creo que sea de celebración, no volvere a nadar nunca mas_

_Shadow: no dijas nunca nunca Sonic_

_Amy: cuando salgamos me gustaria que todos fueramos a la playa_

_Tails¡¡¡que buena idea!_

_Sonic¿es que me quieren matar acaso?_

_Shadow: yo si y lo haria con mucho gusto- y empezo a reir_

_Sonic: mejor volvamos a correr_

_Mas adelante Eggman, Metal Sonic y M.K lideraban la carrera pero habia un leve problema con ellos, mientras corrian se atacaban con misiles y lasers para asegurar el primer lugar_

_Eggman: nunca un robot me ganara a mi_

_Metal Sonic: deja de ser un creido si sabes que yo soy mejor que tu_

_M.K: jajajaja uds me dan gracia- impactándole un misil de metal Sonic- ¿creen que son capaces de derrotarme con sus insignificantes armas?_

_Eggman¿como has dicho? Mejor prueba mi laser de energia solar- disparo contra el pero fallo dejando una grieta_

_Metal Sonic: ya sabemos que el no es capaz de darle aunque esta a un centímetro de el_

_Eggman: callate traidor- y disparo de nuevo pero esta vez le dio un roce a su pecho metalico- ¿ves que soy el mejor disparando?_

_M.K: si claro con esos misiles rasteadores no valen nada _

_Y asi siguieron mientras que se acercaban a la meta, los demas no estaban lejos de ellos, es mas, los podian ver pero a la distancia. Sonic venia como espirituado, tenia la cara muy palida parecia un fantasma de lo blanco que estaba, Cream, Amy y Tails lo miraban preocupado por que nunca antes lo vieron esa cara, Knuckles lo miro un poco de lejos pero igual estaba pensando en esa forma de Sonic, Rouge y Shadow se extrañaron un poco pero volvieron a la carrera pero Shadow no podia quitarle los ojos de encima: era como su hermano, habian conversado de cosas intimas y habian tenido el mismo sueño. Eso no lo olvidaria tan facil, tal vez estaba en un momento de soledad que siempre busca pero no podia pensar en eso mientras el estuviese asi._

_Estuvieron viendo la pista algo destruida por los misiles fallados y los lasers que no dieron en el blanco, pero a Rouge le incomodo esta situación ya que no era digno estar corriendo en esa pocilga, Shadow en cambio pensaba en las consecuencias de estos desastres al igual que Tails pero se escucho un ruido que dejaria a todos con miedo, siendo el mas afectado Sonic_

_Sonic¿que fue eso? _

_Tails: no se, proviene de atras_

_Todos se dieron el tiempo de ver lo que era, siendo la pesadilla de Sonic echa realidad: una masa gigantesca de agua venia detrás de ellos. Despues de pensarlo mucho la razon era simple: al pasar con velocidad las grietas, estas se rompieron dejando facil la entrada de agua a la pista de carrera. Este no era el mejor dia para el erizo azul, ademas que estaba asustado salvando su vida por la hidrofobia, le atemorizaba mas la tonta idea de que esto lo habia visto en un sueño hace unos dias atrás..._

_Amy¿Sonic?- miro que no estaba al lado suyo sino que estaba demasiado mas adelante que el grupo y aumentaba mas la velocidad- ¡SONIIIIICCCC!_

_Rouge: oigan todos si no nos apuramos seremos aplastados de tanta agua- miro a ambos lados_

_Shadow: oh, que detallista ¿no?- y aumento la velocidad_

_Tails: vamos nosotros debemos seguir adelante- los demas hicieron lo mismo que Shadow_

_Cream: no te asustes cheese todo estara bien- el chao estaba entre los brazos de la conejita- se que saldremos de esta_

_Adelante..._

_M.K: veo que uds nunca se rinden- metal Sonic y Eggman tenian unas partes todas pero aun seguían corriendo- no se por que no aceptan el retirarse de la pista_

_Una ráfaga muy rapida paso al lados de ellos y estaba muy cerca de la meta, seguida por un viento poderoso, los tres quedaron con un signo de pregunta._

_Eggman¿que fue eso? _

_Metal Sonic: para tu información fueron Sonic y Rouge dr_

_M.K: mis datos de el no eran que pudiera alcanzar esa velocidad tan alta- en su mirada salia una ficha completa de Sonic the Hedgehog- no estaba previsto debo alcanzarlo no estoy como para jugar con basuras como uds, ademas tengo un trabajo que hacer- desaparecio en una nube de polvo_

_Metal Sonic¿un trabajo que hacer? "esta ves debo ganarle a ese erizo"- activo lo ultimo de nitroxs que le quedaba- adios jajajajaja _

_Eggman estaba mal, pero pronto sintio que todos sus enemigos corrian al una velocidad que lo pasaron en solo un instante, se pregunto el porque tanta prisa y se volteo, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ya que fue atrapado por el agua y desaparecio entre la turbulencia. Siempre era lo mismo para el: nunca podia terminar una carrera en un buen lugar o era sacado siempre por algunas inconveniencias, estaba tan aburrido de ser un "buen competidor" que empezo a pensar un buen plan para ganar por lo menos una pista. En la pista Sonic y Rouge estaban cerca de la meta pero algo le paso a Sonic: se habia quedado parado como si le hubieran quitado las pilas que lo hacian mover. Ella habia ganado, lo miro un momento y lo fue a buscar, diciendo que el ya no podia correr mas en ese estado. El segundo lugar fue para M.K, que no parecia muy feliz con ese lugar luego fue el turno de metal Sonic y despues el grupo. _

_Knuckles¿qué le paso a Sonic?- se le acercaron ya que estaba en el suelo_

_Amy¡¡Sonic¿dinos que te pasa Sonic?_

_Tails: pareciera que no te puede oir Amy por mas que lo intentes – el blanco de sus ojos le preocupaba asi que le tomo el pulso- esta vivo, tal parece que se desmayo_

_Shadow¡¡justo al final de la carrera se tenia que dormir!_

_Cream: ayudémoslo a llevarlo a la casa, se sentira mejor si duerme_

_Rouge: la inteligencia se pega parece y creo saber de quien se te esta pegando_

_Amy y Knuckles lo llevaron Shadow estaba detrás mirando a los robots como se decian puteadas, pero Cream por ese comentario miro a la agente y con un gesto señalo a Tails y luego guiño el ojo mientras colocaba un dedo en sus labios como de secret; la coneja por su parte se sonrojo un poco al pasar el portal._

_Amy: Tails explicame ¿como se desmayo mi sonic?_

_Tails: puede ser que no haya soportado mucho el enfrentar su gran miedo: el agua- miro a Knuckles- acompañala debe ser que te necesite- se volteo a verla- y tu tambien Cream, yo ire al laboratorio para traer algo que cure a Sonic_

_Knuckles: bien, vamos amy_

_Amy: esperame, no vayas tan rapido_

"_El afronto su miedo y no pudo ganar, el erizo Sonic tambien tiene algo que no puede ganarle¿yo tambien tendre algo que yo no pueda ganar y esa sea mi debilidad¿Por que pienso mucho en Sonic y en su estado¿es realmente algo mas que un amigo y que yo no quiera admitir por miedo a ser herido?" Shadow acompaño a la eriza , la coneja y al echidna al departamento para que descanzara un rato, en el rato llego el zorrito con un frasco que contenia un fuerte olor que lo haria reaccionar y con solo olerlo desperto Sonic mareado y con ganas de seguir durmiendo._

_Sonic: bueno- miro a todos borrosos- veo que uds se duplicaron- balbuceo_

_Knuckles: todo volvio a ser normal_

_Continuara..._

_××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××_

_perdon por el retraso pero estos diashe estado muy ocupado y les quiero pedir disculpas de antemano si vuelve a pasar._

_Ojala que le guste y dejen reviews por fa se les agradecera por dejar uno por lo menos jejejejeje. Espero que hayan tenid una feliz navidad y que tengan un feliz año nuevo_

_Se despide hasta otro cap o fanfic de mi creación_

_Ka no Ryu Shadonic the Hedgehog _


End file.
